Secret Affairs
by BlueberryToasterTart
Summary: It was the beginning of a secret affair that they both knew was doomed. He was a discarded pirate. She was the Chief's wife. It would someday implode.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Okay, I received several requests to extend this story beyond the one chapter. So I thought I would. Now, THIS IS IMPORTANT - this is a Astrid/Eret story so if you don't like them together then DON'T READ ANY FURTHER. Seriously. If you lead me negative reviews I will laugh at them. Seriously.

This was a requested story in spirit of _Days - Hidden Scene_. I'll warn you again that this is an Eret/Astrid story and it's rated M for a reason.

**You've been warned. **

A/N - because I want to make sure that the format of this story doesn't cause confusion, there are two periods in time that I'm jumping bath and forth between, the present, and the recent past ( i.e. every other scene is in the present while every other other scene in in the resent past). Make sense? Good.

X

Title: Secret Affairs

There was something in the water. The warm moist air she inhaled rejuvenated her chilled insides, rushing humidity through her nose and down her throat, thawing out her tired muscles. The hot springs were tucked inside a mountainous cavern and muffled the raging storm outside. Thunder thrashed against the world, hammering against the sky, threatening to rip it apart. Lightning was flashing, no doubt, but from within the rocky confines she couldn't see it.

Her only light was a red-orange fire, lit by dragon flame, flickering against the raged walls. These hot springs were scattered into the cavern which wound down, deep into the earth. The sound of rushing water echoed and mixed with the storm's pounding rain. The sound was constant and soothing.

Astrid exhaled. Her breath was lost in the rising steam. She feathered her hands through the water and splashed it up on her arms. She was filthy. Absolutely disgusting. She could feel the mud stuck to her skin like glue. It clung and gripped and she had to scrub it away.

X

Eret was again staring at the massive dragon he'd so honorable accepted. Skullcrusher, a rightly bestowed name, stared back at him. He hadn't attempted to ride the thing. This dragon wasn't like the others. It had little eyes that glared at him with contempt and mistrust.

He reached out and touched the dragon's snout, like he'd seen the other dragon riders do, but Skullcrusher would flare his nostrils and shake his head, rearing his head away from Eret.

"What do you want from me, then?" Eret demanded.

Skullcrusher snorted and trilled, shaking his armored head.

Eret harrumphed. "Damned beast."

Skullcrusher snorted louder, snarling at Eret, who stood back. Good dragon or not, he did not want to be on the receiving end of a dragon's bad temper. And this beast had plenty of that. He could see it in the way that he looked at him. All the dragons looked at him, like they knew he used to be a trapper, the best he might add. It was like those beasts actually _knew_ that he didn't trust them either.

"Well, look at you two," Astrid dropped down from the sky on that tame nadder of hers. "You're bonding well?"

"Are you kidding?" Eret pointed at Skullcrusher, "This stubborn beast won't let me close. It's like trying to communicate with a bolder."

"Right, right, it's the dragon's fault." Astrid grinned.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Is is?"

"Did you need something?"

"Gobber told me that you're having difficulty with your new dragon." Astrid said, as if it were gossip she shouldn't be repeating.

"I am not," Eret said, feeling a stab to his pride. He was the best damn dragon trapper. He should at least be able to conquer one of these beasts. That this one was already tame. It was just being stubborn and rude.

Skullcrusher grunted, shaking his horn at Eret.

"Oh, you can read minds now, too?" Eret said.

Astrid smiled and crossing her arms like a disapproving teacher. "We've got a lot of ground to cover."

"We?" Eret repeated. "What's this 'we'?"

"I'm going to help you learn how to ride a dragon, Berk style, not Dragon style. His way is wrong. Our way is right." Astrid said with a nod.

X

Astrid had been keeping her hair out of the water. She had twisted her braid into a bun to keep it dry but it had come loose. It fell onto her shoulder and when she reached over to twist it back up, she saw the brown speckles, and her hand paused in midair. She groaned, knowing that she'd have to wash it out.

She roughly untied the end and tossed it by her clothes. She wiggled her fingers through the braid and loosened it. The mud clung in clumps and made untangling it difficult. When the braid was replaced by muddied gold, Astrid held her breath, closed her eyes tight, and dunked her head underneath the water.

X

"It's about trust, not force," Astrid instructed. She's managed to get Eret and Skullcrusher into the air but they hadn't made but half a lap around the island when things began to turn ugly. She saw the problem immediately. Eret had his idea of what do to and Skullcrusher has his own. And they weren't listening to one another.

Eret muttered something intelligibly. Gods, he was as stubborn as the dragon. Maybe a little worse. But, she'd taken charge of helping him with his dragon training problems and by Odin, she was going to fix it.

"No, you stubborn beast, go left, LEFT!" Eret shouted. Skullcrusher growled and shook his head.

"Eret," Astrid shouted, "Let's land."

"How?" Eret shouted, his irritation obvious and loud.

Astrid groaned. She padded Stormfly's side and she emitted a series of trills and Skullcrusher responded with his own. An island appeared beneath them and the two dragons began their decent.

"I didn't tell him to do that!"

"You have to let him fly, Eret, trust the dragon."

Stormfly landed softly whereas Skullcrusher slammed his weight onto the ground, thudding hard, and sent Eret skidding off the saddle. He yelped and landed in a heap several steps away from the dragon.

"Damn beast." Eret spat.

"Eret," Astrid said, a bit more forcibly.

Skullcrusher exhaled, a puff of fire lighting the air a little too close to Eret's fur lined shirt. The heat sent him backwards but the momentary flame made him panic. He cried out, a bit higher pitched than normal, and yanked the shirt up and over his heard and tossed it feverishly to the ground.

Astrid bit her tongue as he stomped on it. He was trying to put out a flame that wasn't there. Eret was not unattractive. There wasn't an once of fat on him, anywhere. He seemed to be made entirely of muscle. His pale skin was firm and pulled tight over his back and chest. Foreign tattoos covered most of his back, a few stretched onto his chest and sides, and were mostly nautical-looking symbols but she caught sight of a few that resembled dragons.

Eret's foot came to a halt as he realized that his shirt as not actually on fire. He looked down at it, then at Skullcrusher, who seemed to be watching his ridiculousness with sadistic glee.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Eret said. His eyes darted to Astrid who hadn't realized that she'd been staring until she'd been caught. Eret raised a brown. A humored smile twisted his lips and he purposefully rotated his hips when he bent down to pick up his discarded and slightly singed shirt.

Astrid adverted her eyes, pretending that the red on her face wasn't there, and scratched Stormfly's chin.

X

From underneath the water the storm was completely muffled. The only thing Astrid could hear was the swishing of the water around her. She ran her fingers through her hair until she was sure most of the mud was cleaned out. She resurfaced and took a deep breath while the water ran down her face. Her hair was soaked, plastered to her skin, and she began to untangle it, searching for residual mud clumps.

Eret wasn't what she had first thought. She remembered landing on the deck of his ship, after falling when he's shot Stormfly down, ready to knock him out if she had to. He was hardheaded, arrogant, and an attention whore. But he had a softer core than his tough-guy attitude let on. He'd seen another way of life other than Drago's and he went for it. He was kind-hearted, brave, and strong.

Astrid splashed her face with the hot water.

X

Eret and Skullcrusher had seemed to be getting along, but it was inevitable that they'd start up again. Astrid sighed, they'd been doing so well.

"Alright, we're landing." Astrid yelled.

Eret and Skullcrusher had both stopped questioning her authority. Eret's shoulder slumped like a child being lectures. Skullcrusher's head bobbed downward in a similar fashion. They drooped downward, toward a bit of land that jutting up out of the ocean like a fattened sea stack.

Eret slipped of the saddle and gave the dragon a stern glare. Skullcrusher growled, snarling back at him.

"Oh, gods, Eret, it's not about ordering your dragon around." Astrid yelled. Eret adverted his eyes to the ground. "It's about listening to each other, trusting each other, understanding. You have to have faith that Skullcrusher will take care of you. If you don't trust him then he isn't going to trust you."

Eret shrugged, throwing his shoulders roughly. Skullcrusher growled.

Astrid groaned, "You're both being so fucking stubborn!"

Eret looked at her, an eyebrow raised, "Such language for a lady."

"Excuse me?" Astrid glared.

Eret took her glare and faced it with his own humor. If he was bothered at all by it he didn't let his intimidation show. He instead smiled, "I didn't think you knew such harsh words. It's unbecoming on you."

"Oh, I'm sure it's lovely on _you_."

"It is, trust me." Eret said, a humored glint in his eye, "A distinguished vocabulary makes a sailor look educated and well versed on the waters."

"I'm sure it does." Astrid crossed her arms.

Eret smiled, and Astrid caught the slightest vertical shift of his dark eyes, and she crossed her arms over her chest. His smile widened ever so slightly.

"Alright, let's try this again. But this time I want you to let _Skullcrusher _lead. Trust me, he knows what he's doing. This isn't his first time." Astrid climbed back onto Stormfly's saddle.

Eret was looking at her with a peculiar stare that Astrid choose to ignore.

X

Eret relaxed into the water and leaned back against the side of spring. The water came up to his neck and slopped up almost to his ears. After being in the cold, the heat and humidity of this place felt amazing. He didn't eagerly wash the mud from his skin but the warm water was slowly dissolving in. He lifted an arm above the water. His skin had a reddish twinge from the water.

He sighed, that Astrid was something else. She was smart, strong, independent, and also incredibly attractive. Eret glanced toward the rocky wall that separated them. He could be daring and join her, forgo inhibitions, take the risk, but he stayed where he was. Those thoughts weren't productive. Drooling over her wasn't either. She was the Chief's girl.

Still, girls like her were rare. The loose women that loitered in taverns and port town couldn't compare to her. They were poor conversation and only good for one thing. Beyond the bedroom they were useless. Girls like Astrid were the once-in-a-lifetime kind, the forever kind. But, Hiccup was a good guy. If it wasn't for him then Eret would still be trapping dragons for Drago and lost with the rest of his men.

X

It had stared out so well. Eret was doing better. Skullcrusher wasn't being as much of a brute with him and they were beginning to understand each other. Admittedly, Eret's rashness was a shift from Stoick's even temper, so for Skullcrusher, Astrid understood his stubbornness.

"Stupid beast," Eret spat.

Astrid sighed. And it came crashing down.

Skullcrusher was soon bucking, threatening to throw him off, baring his teeth.

"Boys," Astrid called out as a warning.

"It's not my fault!" Eret shouted back. "This damned dragon won't listen to me!"

Skullcrusher shook and fluttered his wings that sent a violent jerk into the saddle. Eret yelped and latched onto the leather for his life. When he was certain that he was safely attached, his face scowled.

"See what I mean?" Eret motioned toward the dragon.

Astrid groaned. She saw land coming up on their left and ordered them down. As soon as the dragons had touched down Eret was dismounting. He glared at the dragon and kicked at the ground. A tuff of dirt flew up and came back down.

"Alright, walk it off." Astrid ordered.

"Walk what off?" Eret spat.

"You bad attitude. It's effecting the dragons."

"My 'bad attitude'?" Eret repeated.

"Yes." Astrid said. "The dragons are sensitive to things like that."

Eret groaned and threw his fists into the air. He mumbled something under his breath and glared at the ground.

"Come on, let's walk," Astrid said. She motioned for Eret to follow. She started a slow pace, giving him time to catch up, toward a rocky outcropping that spread along the island, rising upward throw a heavy fog that curled around it's highest peaks.

"What about the dragons?"

"They'll be fine. They'll stick together." Astrid said.

Stormfly settled in for a rest and Skullcrusher did the same, but his eyes followed Eret and Astrid as they walked away.

"The first time I flew by myself, Stormfly argued with me the entire time. I wasn't used to sharing control. I wanted to have it all. But I learned that it's a sharing experience." Astrid told him as they walked around a ragged stack of weather-worn boulders.

"You can't share control. It's how a ship works. One person tells the other what to do. If control was shared then everyone would be yelling and nothing would get done." Eret argued.

"A dragon isn't a ship, Eret." Astrid said, coming to a stop. "It is a _creature_."

"I know that, Astrid." Eret spat.

"Apparently, you don't." Astrid spat back. "Rider and dragon need to be able to understand each other, think with one mind, and trust each other to be there."

"You say that like it's the easiest thing in the world." Eret shrugged.

"It's not. You need to spend time with your dragon. Be friends with him. Learn from him." Astrid said.

Eret had opened his mouth, but closed it slightly, his eyes trailing off beyond her shoulder. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

She listened. She could hear a steady sound, like rushing water, and a lot of it. Eret began to walk around the rocky wall. Curious, Astrid followed him. The rushing grew louder and soon they came to a opening in the rock, underneath a jagged bluff, a slit lead into the mountain. The rushing water was echoing within the darkness.

"What is that?" Eret walked into the narrow cave with little trepidation. Astrid hesitated, but followed.

"Eret, it's too dark to see anything. Let's go back." Astrid said. She was feeling along the walls as she stepped, following Eret's footsteps. "The dragons can light the way."

Eret ignored her and kept walking. Astrid followed his footsteps and kept a hand along the rocky wall to keep her bearings. A dim light began to glow ahead of them and the cavern opened up. There was a crack in the high ceiling that let in enough sunlight to illuminate the area.

"It's humid in here," Astrid said. The air was thick and oppressive and much warmer than the outside.

"Yeah," Eret answered absently. He was looking at the far side of the cavern where a natural corridor wound into the mountain. The sound of water seemed to be coming from it.

Astrid walked over to look passed him. The sunlight didn't reach all the way down the corridor but it was enough to see the sputtering of a waterfall, quite a ways into the mountain. It drained into a series of pools from which steam was emanating like smoke.

"Hot springs?" Eret said, a mixture of triumph and disbelief. "Huh, you could really make a business out of a place like this. Pirates and sailors would spend decent coin to relax in hot water, and even more to do so with lovely company. Add a tavern, maybe an inn, and this could be the next big stop on the sea."

"Hm." Astrid had been listening. There was a hot spring south of Berk, about an hour's flight, that she had picnicked at with Hiccup a few times. Thor, that had been…a year ago, at least.

"Judging by the mountain, and the sound, there could be hundreds of pools here."

"It's too hot in here," Astrid complained. The humidity was settling on her skin and sticking to her clothes. With all her fur-lined cold-prevention Viking attire the warmth was uncomfortable. "Let's go back."

"Fine, fine," Eret sighed.

X

Astrid didn't like the feeling of wet hair against her neck. It was slimy and sticky and she couldn't wait to tie it back. With wet hands it was more difficult and she kept pulling hairs. She braided like her mother did, to keep it up, and tied it in a bun on the top of her head. She wiped a wet hand along her neck. A knot in her shoulder twitched.

She groaned and dropped her arm. It splashed into the water. She reached around with the opposite hand and tried to rub the knot. She couldn't really reach it.

Hiccup used to rub her shoulders. He'd gotten good at it, too.

Astrid sighed. He'd been so busy lately. She hadn't seen him hardly at all, but she understood. Being Chief meant he had a lot of responsibilities. And after Drago's attack Berk had been left with a lot of holes. He'd be busy for a while. Months, probably.

Astrid sank into the water.

He'd always be busy. Stoick had always been busy. He would be working most of the day and spending his spare time either at the forge or in the air with Toothless. His time with her had been limited to sparse passing-bys in the village or quick stolen kisses early in the morning.

X

The soreness in his legs was finally beginning to subside. Dragon riding sounds fun and excited but it worked a number on his thighs. Fresh from lunch, Eret had made it to the bottom of the Great Hall's steps just in time to see Astrid's blonde head dart into the stable that connected to her house, followed immediately by her warbling dragon, whose wings were poised slightly outward. She held her tail at the ready to attack.

Intrigued, Eret made his way there, cautious of the dragon. He stopped at the open side of the stable and amid the dragon's breathing he could hear the unmistakable sound of a contained sob. Was that Astrid? He didn't believe it. Astrid didn't cry. He walked into the stable, not hushing his steps, to make sure that the dragon knew he was there. Stormfly turned her head enough to look at him. Her yellow eyes blinked at him.

"Go away!" Astrid warned, her strong voice marred by tears.

Eret stepped around the dragon to where Astrid was sitting on the other side of the stable. She was leaning haphazardly against the wall like shed thrown herself down. The straw crackled under his feet.

"Go away, Hiccup!" She spat, turning sharply with her arm outstretched, a curled fist ready to strike. Her face was twisted in anger and tears welled along the rim of her eyes. When she saw Eret her anger was joined with surprise and embarrassment.

"Hiccup?" Eret asked.

Astrid turned away from him, shaking her head, and stifling a sob.

Eret stepped closer, "Did something happen?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I can't 'not worry about it' now." Eret said. "If it was enough to make you cry I can't imagine what happened. Do I need to beat him up?"

Astrid wiped her eyes, attempting to shield the act from his view, and inhaled, although shakily, "It's nothing,"

Eret slowly exhaled. These emotional things weren't particularly one of his talents. But it was worth a try, wasn't it? He cautiously sat down with her. "It doesn't look like nothing."

Astrid sighed, "I went to see Hiccup. I saw him sneak into the smithy, and I thought…and I complained that I hadn't seen him, and…we ended up yelling. He said I was being clingy and unsupportive and overprotective." Astrid inhaled, sucking back in whatever words she'd almost spewed. She swallowed, "He was busy. He had more important things to worry about."

What should he say? Eret chewed on the inside of his cheek. His experience with females was limited to bedrooms and tavern tables, with the fuck-and-leave type, not with the intelligent forever kind. "I'm sure it'll be fine,"

Astrid glared at him, as if to say, _what the hell do you know? _What did he know?

"It's not clinginess if you love them, right? And it's normal to want to be around the ones that you love." Eret said, a bit strained, because the words sounded odd on his tongue. "You know, let's go flying. It'll distress you."

Astrid seemed to consider it, then sighed, "Okay."

X

Astrid sighed as she glanced toward her clothes. She'd washed them out and they were free of mud, but they were soaked. Of course, it was raining outside, heavily, and wet clothes wouldn't be a surprise to anyone. And being wet was more understandable than being covered in mud.

A severe clap of thunder shook the entire mountain and rattled rocks loose. They clanks to the floor, a few plopping into hot springs. Astrid was listening to the rock-rain when she heard something else, something much more lively…humming. She listened over the storm. It _was_ humming, Eret's humming. He wasn't that far away, just on the other side of the rock wall, a side-step, a skip, and half a jump away.

X

Eret begrudging began to work with Skullcrusher like Astrid had said. After spending time with him, Eret was beginning to understand what she meant about trusting the dragon, even if he wasn't going to admit it to her. But the next time they flew together she'd pointed it out. She'd complimented him on it. And he'd felt his face go a little red but he shrugged it off.

They flew away from Berk for an undeterminable amount of time. The sky had been cloudy when they left but the gray soon took control of the sky. It darkened, an ominous black pushing through the gray, threatening wind and rain to throw even the strongest dragons into the wild ocean below.

The rain came fast, pelting them mercilessly with hard cold drops, and lightning flashed too close for comfort. Thunder shook the sky.

"Where did this even come from?" Eret complained. It was getting hard to see.

"We need to land! Now!" Astrid shouted.

They flew lower and landed on the first bit of land that they saw. It was a rocky island with trees and bushes shaking in the wind. The dragons skidded in the mud, the entire island floor had been slickened by the sudden downpour. Eret slid from the saddle and nearly fell, his left foot sliding out from underneath him, but he caught himself and paused at the awkward angle.

"Great," Astrid mumbled.

Astrid stepped down and almost lost her balance. She looked at the sky in disdain. Eret looked down between his legs at the mud. An idea crept into his brain. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of the slick mud. It was cold, sticky, and thick. Astrid's back was turned and he lobbed it at her. The mug glob explored on her back and left a brown splat on her red shirt.

She turned on her heel with a look of surprised how-dare-you stretching her eyes into a wide glare.

Eret grinned and threw his arms out, "What are you going to do about it?"

Her glare narrowed and a refreshing smile stretched across her lips. She reached down to the mud and lobbed a clog of it at Eret. She barely missed.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that," Eret taunted.

Astrid snorted, not hesitating to throw another which landed squarely on his chest. It exploded on his shirt and splashed up on his chin.

X

Astrid listen to Eret's hum, interrupted with the occasional mumbled word, trying to place the tune. It was lively like a song sailors would sing in a tavern, as loud as they could, swinging their mugs with the melody. Overcome with a devious sense of curiosity, she bit her lip and slowly crept to the edge of the hot spring, careful not to splash the water too much, and pulled herself out. The air had once been so warm but now that she'd been in the water it felt a bit chilled.

She tiptoes along the warm stone floor and crept to the rock wall. She could hear the water moving around him, swishing and splashing. Slowly she crept to the edge of the wall and risked peeking around it. Eret stood waist deep in the spring. His back was to her and firelight reflected on the lingering dampness on his taught skin. He turned halfway, stretching his arms, and Astrid held her breath.

She wanted to turn away and stick her head into the cold rain. She wanted to stay until he left the spring. She wanted to leave and forget this ever happened but she wanted to see more.

X

The lightning drew closer and the wind picked up. The rain thickened and the thunder hammered. Eret and Astrid were both covered in mud, breathless, and laughing. She was beautiful when she smiled, even filthy. He wasn't aware that he'd been smiling at her until she looked back at him. Her smile shifted downward slightly and he moved his eyes.

"Well, genius, now what?" Astrid asked, feigning anger but unable to fade her smile.

"It's just mud," Eret said.

"Yeah, but most people don't come home looking like they rolled in it." Astrid argued, her smile fading a little.

"You want to wash before we head home?' Eret smiled, wicked thoughts running though his mind in a flash too fast for words.

Astrid glared at him, forming her lips for words that didn't come, and sighed sharply. "Yes, I would."

"Great, because if I'm right then those hot springs should be somewhere in that direction," Eret pointed to the east.

He saw Astrid's immediate reaction on her face but he couldn't tell what she was thinking. She closed her mouth, waited, and them nodded, "Really?"

"Of course, it'll be fun. Where's your sense of adventure?" Eret called, swaying back toward the dragons. They'd stayed clear of the mud-fight.

X

Astrid wasn't a stranger to men. She would not admit it, but her future marriage had already been consummated, a while ago, and the shame she knew she should have felt by looking at Eret's nakedness wasn't very powerful. It wasn't enough to avert her eyes. He was still humming, perfectly content with their proximity, despite them both being very naked.

Astrid stopped watching him and pressed her back against the stone that separated them. She thought about going back to her own hot spring and letting this moment fall to the side. But something in her mind wasn't working. Logic seemed disjointed. It must have been disconfigured by the steam. Yes, it was the steam.

"Where's that from?" Astrid asked.

"What?" Eret piped, "Where's what from?"

"The song,"

"Oh, it's just a song we used to sing on the ship. It's stupid, really, I can't remembered but a couple of lines."

"What's it about?"

"Drinking, mostly, and falling of the ship, drowning, I think. It goes on for a while. I think eventually one verse is about fucking a mermaid, but I've only heard that one once or twice."

"How do you fuck a mermaid?"

"You know, I'm not sure. I've never tried. I'd think I'd drown first."

Astrid smiled, a little glad that he couldn't see. It was a stupid joke.

"Are you peeking?"

Astrid's breath was caught in her throat. Had he seen her? "No,"

Eret laughed. "You don't sound very sure of yourself."

Had he seen her? She bit her lip. She _had _been looking. But he couldn't know that. Tentatively, and a little deviously, she crept to the edge of the stone wall. Eret was standing where he'd been, only this time he was facing her, his head titled in curiosity.

"Are you sure?" he asked, a grin cocked on his face.

Astrid giggled, quite an un-Viking like sound. Eret's grin grew wider and he stepped toward the edge of the pool. The water grew shallow and a little bit more of him was uncovered with each step. Astrid drew her bottom lip to her teeth. The muscles on his abdomen angled toward his groin and it tugged on something in her own gut that made her toes curl. Dark hair scattered across his chest, narrowed down his stomach, and thickened just as it dipped beneath the water.

"What are you going to do about it?" Astrid teased, daring him.

Eret's smile turned devious as he leaned on the edge of the spring. Astrid kept her eyes on him, daring him each step further. He hesitated before he lifted himself out of the water with deliberate slowness. The water dripped down his waist, streamed along his built thighs, and pools on the floor. Seeing all of him was tightening her stomach into painfully excited knots. He was firm, from head to tow, strong but not too bulky, with a half-up manhood that reminded Astrid of what they teased at. Her own inhale surprised her and suddenly she was aware of the gravity of her actions.

Her excitement turned into panic and she tore her eyes away from him. She pressed her back up against the rock wall.

_What the hell, Astrid? _

"Are you alright?" Eret asked, paused at the wall where he couldn't see her.

"Eret," Astrid blurted out, "We can't,"

"Can't what?" Eret asked.

He slowly stepped around the wall. She saw him in her peripheral. She was naked and she should be ashamed. But, she wasn't. Her legs were bare and her breasts were exposed and her hair was loose. Eret came over to her and stood beside her.

"What can't we do, Astrid?" Eret asked. "Enjoy each other's company? Why not? Who here is going to slap your wrist? Who will ever know?"

Who would know?

Astrid turned her head toward him. His hair was wet and flat against his head. He was watching her like she was a wild dragon whose next action was as unpredictable as the weather.

"You deserve more," Eret said. "You amazing, Astrid, more than any woman I've met, and most men."

She didn't know how to take this oddly timed compliment. Was it because they were naked and alone? She stepped away from the wall, away from him and his confusing compliment, and slid back into her own spring.

"And you've got a great ass," Eret said.

Astrid turned sharply, splashing water. Eret was standing against the wall and smiling at her without embarrassment. She felt the blush on her face spread across her cheeks and nose. She lifted her arms and crossed them over her chest.

"I'm not just saying that, either. I've seen a lot of women, naked, and you've got a great…everything, really." Eret sighed. "Any man would be the luckiest on this side if Asgard to have you. And the other side, too,"

Eret took several steps toward her and he turned to keep her eyes on him. He stopped at the edge of the spring. He tentatively climbed inside, watching her, waiting for a negative reaction, but she didn't give him one. He walked through the spring and stopped at arm's length from her.

She caught his eyes flicker downward and she felt a flutter in her stomach.

"No one would know," Astrid repeated. Gods, she _wanted_ to.

"No one would know." Eret said.

He leaned in and she met him halfway. She plastered her lips onto his, unsure of what she was doing and completely aware of it. He kissed her roughly but with a gentle intention. She traced her fingertips along his sculpted chest and onto his broad shoulders. His muscles were firm and warm under her touch. Suddenly, she wanted to touch more of him, all of him. He bit at her lip, pulled it with his teeth, and licked her top lip. With her mouth open he latched his tongue onto hers, starting a rash war that crossed teeth and air, pulling out playful groans and laughs from both sides.

He reached around her and rested one large hand on her lower back and traced his other across her back and up to her shoulder. Using both of them he pressed her against him. She gasped into his mouth when she _felt_ him. His previous half-up had gone full-up. It poked at her abdomen and sent waves of excitement and fear through her nerves. In a rush of feverish emotion she retracted on of her hands from his shoulders and traced it down his chest, fingering the hair that gathered on his lower abdomen, and slipped below the water to fasten around his erection.

The sound he made was incredibly enticing. She tightened her grip and pushed a similar groan from the back of his throat. _Gods_, he was big. Bigger than Hiccup, at least, which didn't mean much as he was the only other man who'd she's seen _up_. She stroked him, wanting to hear that sound again.

What were they doing? No one would know. Eret was attractive. _Very_ attractive. No one would know. She wasn't a virgin. No one would know. Hiccup hadn't so much as look her way in weeks, save for their argument, which had ended with him denying her importance. Besides, no one would know.

"I could make you feel great," Eret breathed against her lips. He left them and began to leave hot kisses across her cheek and to her ear, "I could do things to you that you've never dreamed of,"

He pressed his hand to her hip, running his fingers along the top of her thigh, pulling her to him, pressing against her.

Her breathing was erratic and his was hot on her neck. She clamped her nails on his shoulders as his teeth gently bit at the side of her neck, teasing a sensitivity she'd been unaware of. She gasped as he paved a trail down her neck, landing his tongue alone her collarbone, dragging it purposefully across her throat. He kissed up the other side to her ear.

This was taboo, she knew, being with a man that wasn't her husband. However, as of the moment, she didn't have a husband. But being with a man out of wedlock was equally taboo, if not a little more, but still, no one would know. She doubted that Hiccup would look at her and be able to tell that someone else had been there.

Eret was kissing her neck, suckling her humid-sensitive skin, gasping as her hand explored the parts of him that she wasn't supposed to see. No one would know. These things happen and no one has been struck by lightning. No one was around. No one was looking for them. It could be their secret. No one would know.

His lips found hers again. "It's alright if you don't want to," he spoke direction into her mouth, "I won't make you."

In a sudden and rash decision, her grip tightened on his erection and she pulled him close, into her thigh. He gasped, his hot breath hitting onto her lips, groaning with her touch. His lips were on hers, harder this time, clasping at her waist. He slid a hand up to her chest and took a breast into his hand. He squeezed it playfully, teasing her nipple with his thumb, pulling sounds out of her that she didn't know she could make.

Thunder shook the cavern as he clasped onto her waist and hoisted her out of the water. He carried her out of the spring and onto the smooth stone floor. He laid her down and knelt over her, holding himself up with one hand while exploring her body with the other, and she did the same. She tangled his dark hair and relished the pressure he added against her.

He stroked her outer thigh and gradually worked his way between her legs. He pressed himself against the inside of her thigh and the hardness of his flesh sent shivers along her skin where he touched her. She scratched at his shoulders. He was poised above her, surely ready by now, she could feel his readiness.

"What are you waiting for?" Astrid said into his mouth.

"Hmm?" Eret mouthed, "Do you need something?"

Astrid moaned when she felt his hand slide across her hip bone and down between her legs, fingering her opening and sliding a finger inside, reaching as far in as he could. Involuntary spasms sprang along her back and she thrust her hips into his hand. He withdrew his hand and repositioned himself over her and without warning he thrust himself inside her.

She gasped with the sharp pain of disuse.

"Are you okay?" Eret said quickly, like he'd just run up the Great Hall stairs.

"Yeah," Astrid breathed, "It's just…been a while,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, keep going,"

He did and within a few stokes the pain was gone. It was the familiar feeling of fullness, of emotional overwhelming, of physical pleasure, that brought about the treacherous satisfaction. She worked with him, supplementing his rhythm with her own, hips to hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Eret groaned, "Odin's breath…"

"…harder,"

Eret paused before thrusting back inside her with force. It knock a gasp from her throat and sent her nails digging into the skin of his back.

"How's that?" Eret teased at her ear.

"Again," she commanded, "…_ahh_,"

Eret pulled out but didn't replace. In the momentarily lapse Astrid looked up at him with a glare in her eye. "What?"

"Get up," Eret said, standing on his knees.

"What?" Astrid repeated.

"I'm showing you something," Eret said, a wicked grin on his face. "Come on, get up. Turn around, yeah, like that. Now, get on your knees."

She followed his instructions. She was kneeling on her hands and knees with her palms flat on the warm stone ground. Her hair fell around her face and her vision was obscured. Eret positioned himself behind her and held onto her hips. He used his legs to part her thighs.

"Get lower,"

This angle felt ridiculous and a little demeaning. She wasn't some farm animal. She was about to voice these thoughts when he thrust into her, hard, sending her to the ground. She managed to protect herself from the floor by her elbows. He pulled her hips toward him and thrust his into hers, the combined action enticed more than a moan, it was a gasp, a cry of unexpected sensation.

"Oh, _gods_," Astrid cried toward the floor, "It's…deep,"

"Do you want to switch back?" Eret asked, a husk in his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"No," she said, unable to ignore the pleading in her own voice.

He continued, with every thrust she could feel the sensation intensifying, sending shockwaves through her back and down her legs. She gasped, feeling the steadiness of her limbs decreasing, but was desperate to not stop. She never wanted it to stop. It was coming closer, a fire sparking between her legs, spreading upwards into her abdomen and down her legs.

"_Oh_…don't stop,"

He thrust into her harder and pushed out a cry. He increased his speed and gasped between his own pleasure and exhaustion. He grunted against her back, rolling his tongue along a growl, pushing her far closer than she thought possible. She couldn't take it anymore and she knew she would black out or collapse when it erupted, sending a white-hot wave of pleasure surging through her muscles and veins.

She cried out, relieved and exhausted, but altogether saddened that it was over. Eret's grip on her hips was firm. He was sure to leave bruises but she didn't mind, not today anyway. He grunted against her, keeping his quick pace, and at last he gasped to her back. His thrusting paused and slowed and he pulled out with a shuttering inhale. He collapsed to the floor and she crashed beside him.

The thunder rattled the world outside but the steam inside the hot springs was unaffected. Lying there, breathless, together on the stone floor, the steam sucked the sweat away and replaced it with healthy humidity. The rain had lifted some but was still audible over the rushing of the hot springs.

"We should totally do that more often," Eret nodded toward her.

"No one has to know," Astrid said, breathless still.

"No one has to know." Eret repeated.

It was a silent agreement, double-sided satisfaction, a secret that would remained between them and no other, not even a dragon. It was the beginning of a secret affair that they both knew was doomed. He was a discarded pirate. She was the Chief's wife. It would someday implode from the sneaking and the sex and leave them simmering in ashes of broken hearts and sour betrayal. That day was far and currently nonexistent. It was a warning gone unheard until it was too late.

X


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I know that the first chapter was a lot longer than my normal chapters. This one, and the ones that follow, probably won't be as long. I thought about chopping the first chapter into two smaller ones, but since it wouldn't be any kind of surprise, I decided against it.

BTW - I know that cheating is rude. You don't have to inform me.

X

Chapter 2: Mutton and Candles

Berk appeared much faster on the horizon than Astrid would have liked. She felt a pitting in her stomach that grew worse with every flap of Stormfly's wings. She gripped the saddle tighter. The storm had done minimal damage to the village, mostly to rooftops and stables, and debris scattered the square. Vikings and dragons were out and about to make quick work of repairs.

Stormfly squawked as they came in for a landing. Skullcrusher and Eret landed a short distance away. Eret caught her eye and Astrid let her stare linger.

No one had to know.

No one knew.

"Astrid!" Her chest thumped and she tore her eyes away from Eret. Hiccup, flanked by Toothless, was jogging toward them. Astrid slid from Stormfly's saddle. Her legs felt weak on impact.

"Yeah?" Astrid asked. She hadn't forgotten their fight. But right now she wasn't going to push the issue. Although, she found it hard to meet Hiccup's eye.

"Astrid, I'm sorry about earlier." Hiccup said with hesitation.

Astrid swallowed. _Damn it, Hiccup. Stop being you._

"Eret, can you go help Snotlout? He's in the forest west of Raven Point." Hiccup asked. "He's bringing in a load of lumber to help with repairs."

"Sure thing," Eret said. He and Skullcrusher pushed off and Astrid watched their shadow fly across the ground.

"Astrid," Hiccup said, stepping closer.

"Hiccup, it's fine." Astrid put her hand up. There was a feverish rumbling in her stomach and kept reeling. She wasn't in the mood for affection. She could feel the sweat breaking out across her skin. She wanted to sit but she refused. She was strong. She would face it down. She would win.

"No, Astrid, it's not." Hiccup shook his head. "I was stressed, I was being pulled in too many ways. I'm sorry, Astrid, really, I shouldn't have blown up like that. I was just angry."

Astrid didn't have the words to cut him off. They bubbled in her throat and clumped together. She swallowed but the lump in her throat wouldn't budge. Seeing Hiccup standing, fumbling over an apology, struck her heart. It made her tryst with Eret much more complex that it had been an hour before.

That moment in the hot springs felt far away, like a dream, but Hiccup made it feel very real. The guilt was boiling in her gut and super-heating her ribcage.

"Please, Astrid, let me make it up to you." Hiccup pleaded. "Come to dinner tonight, my treat. Mom is planning on eating with Gobber. It'll just be the two of us."

Hiccup's nervous chattering ended and Astrid was left standing in his silence. He was waiting for her answer with wide eyes.

"Yes," Astrid nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you, Astrid," Hiccup exhaled in relief. Someone was calling for the chief and Hiccup sighed. "I've got to go, I'll see you tonight."

Hiccup left a quick kiss on her cheek before he ran to Toothless's saddle. The flew to the source of the call.

Astrid watched him fly away. She stood frozen until Stormfly nudged her. She reached up to scratch the dragon's chin. She warbled into Astrid's hair.

"It's okay, girl." Astrid said. It wasn't okay. She couldn't avoid this forever. Could Hiccup know? No, of course not, she told herself firmly. What if he sees it on her face? He's keen on things like that. He can read a dragon's emotion faster than most people can read their own.

She turned to Stormfly, hiding her face, and took a deep breath. It doesn't matter how she feels. She can't feel anything. Eret doesn't mean anything. He didn't mean anything. He's just Eret. He was a passing moment. A _passed_ moment. She had to let go, push it away, because it never happened. Especially around Hiccup. Around anyone. It never happened.

It never happened.

No one had to know.

No one knew.

Astrid made her way home. She wanted some dry clothes and maybe tea, maybe something stronger. She patted Stormfly and she slunk to the stable. She curled into a circle as Astrid pushed the door open.

"Hi, Astrid,"

Her mother's voice startled her. It shouldn't have. She lives here. "Hi, Mom."

"What's wrong?" Ingrid Hofferson stopped her work to stare at her daughter, soaked to the bone, missing for a prolonged period of time.

"Nothing." Astrid shook her head.

"Where have you been?" Ingrid asked. She placed a hand on her hips.

"Oh, I was…out…training Eret. The storm just kind of…came…and we waited it out." Astrid said, looking to the floorboards like they might come up with a brilliant and unquestionable alibi.

"Right." Ingrid said. She sighed, "Astrid, is there anything that you'd like to talk about? Woman to woman?"

Astrid tried again to swallow the thump that clogged her throat. She shook her head, convincing herself to speak, "No."

"Are you sure?" Ingrid eyed her. She took a step and lowered her voice, "Is is Hiccup?"

Astrid stumbled over her words, "In a way."

Ingrid's eyes widened and she raised a brow at her daughter.

"But there's nothing to worry about, Mom. I promise." Astrid said with a nod. There wasn't anything to say because nothing had happened.

Astrid, finally in her room and alone, sat on the edge of her bed to calm her beating heart. The tangled knot in her stomach was growing and tearing at her insides. Her entire being was being sucked into an endless hole. She gripped the edge of the bed and closed her eyes.

_ Breath, Astrid. In and out. Calm down. _

Had it really happened or had it just been a dream brought by the weather?

_ Don't be stupid. Of course it happened. You slept with Eret. You cheated. _

But she and Hiccup weren't married. So it wasn't technically adultery.

_ So what? You cheated. You're engaged. You had sex with a man that wasn't your betrothed. _

No. It didn't matter it if happened or not. She had to pretend that it hadn't. She had to. If she were found out, then it might mean death or banishment for both Eret and herself. But…Hiccup wouldn't do that. Would he? If he knew…he would be furious. Should she tell him?

_ No, hell no! That is a horrible idea! _

The punishment was dependent on how angry Hiccup would be. And he would be angry. Furious. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him because she didn't want to envision the aftermath.

Eret had just been sex. Just sex. Physical. There wasn't anything more. It had just been sex.

"No," Astrid shook her head. What had been just sex? Nothing. Nothing hadn't been anything.

X

That evening Astrid made her way to Hiccup's house. She had changed into dry clothes, taken a nap, and had three mugs of hot tea. Her legs were more stable but her chest was thumping as she marched up the steps to his door. She moved her hand to knock but the door shifted before her touch.

"…I'll see you later, Hiccup," Valka said as she opened the door.

Astrid retracted her hand. She hadn't expected Valka to still be home. By the looks of it, Valka hadn't expected Astrid to be on the other side of the door. Her mouth opened but closed.

"Good evening, Astrid. Come in, come in." Valka smiled and moved to give Astrid room.

Astrid smiled her greeting and stepped in as Valka swung the door open. She felt a horrible twitch in her stomach as she walked passed her future mother-in-law. Hiccup was setting up the table for two. He smiled at her and tried her best to return the gesture.

Astrid glanced back at Valka. She was lingering in the doorway, her slender hand still on the edge, her stare was curious and disappointed. A horrible twist of guilt in her stomach burst into flames. Valka eyed her as if she _knew_. Disappointing Valka was like disappointing her own mother. Maybe a little worse. Astrid tore her glance away. She heard the door close behind her.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked. He moved around the table.

"Yes," Astrid said instantly, nodding.

Hiccup was looking at her with an interest and concern that she hadn't seen in a long time. He reached for her arm and gentled pulled her to the table. He'd arranged it with a candle in the center, fresh flowers, and roasted mutton that smelled delicious. He pulled out the chair for her.

"I've told Toothless to hide upstairs. I told the village that I wanted to test out a new function for his tail so they don't think that I'm here." Hiccup smiled as he sat down. "It'll be a while before someone figures it out."

Hiccup smiled at her from across the table. She smiled back but his faltered.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked. He leaned in and set his elbows on the table. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." She nodded. Play it dumb. Nothing happened to be guilty over. Nothing.

"You know that you can talk to me, right?" Hiccup said.

"Yes. Why?"

"You seem really distracted." Hiccup leaned forward a little more.

"It's nothing, really. It's…stupid." Astrid shook her head.

"Tell me," Hiccup said.

Astrid swallowed. "This afternoon, after…our fight, Eret and I went out flying."  
>"He's getting better, I noticed. I'm sure that has nothing to do with his amazing teacher, though." Hiccup smiled.<p>

Astrid tired to feign a smile but it felt wrong. "We were flying and the storm grounded us. We waited it out in a cave we found."

"That's it? I would have done the same thing." Hiccup said.

Astrid averted her eyes to the food on the table.

"Astrid?" There was doubt in his tone.

"It's nothing." Astrid cursed herself. Panic was raging in her stomach. She wasn't pretending. There was nothing to pretend about, because nothing had happened. Nothing. No one knows. He doesn't know. "Really, it wasn't anything serious."

"_It_ wasn't anything serious?"

"Eret…kissed me. But I punched him. He learned his lesson." Astrid lied, staring down at the mutton. Suddenly, she had lost her appetite.

"What?" Hiccup's sudden change was irate. "He what?"

"It's nothing."

"You aren't acting like it's nothing."

"Because…it was weird." Astrid said, a bit louder than she'd intended. "I'm used to fighting off verbal come-ons. But when it comes to physical advances…I don't know what to do. No one actually ever tried anything."

"I kissed you." Hiccup said, tentatively.

"Yes, but…I wanted you to." Astrid shrugged. A subtle twist of his lips decreased the panicking guilt in her stomach.

"Do I need to have a talk with Eret?" Hiccup smiled.

"No, I think he learned his lesson." Astrid smiled. "And if he tries something else he'll get a broken nose."

Hiccup smiled. "Go on and eat, it's been cooking all afternoon."

They ate, and it tasted as good as it smelled.

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier."

"It's alright, Hiccup. You apologized."

"Yeah, but you never really forgave me."

"I forgive you." Astrid smiled. Why did those words taste sour?

"Thank you, Astrid." Hiccup nodded. "It's this Chief thing. It's been one thing after another. There's barely been time to breath. I mean, look at tonight. I had to lie to get people to leave me alone for a few hours."

"No one said being Chief was easy." Astrid said.

Hiccup sighed, "You aren't clingy. You're anything but. And I've barely seen you. You're supportive, and I don't mind your protectiveness, and…I can't imagine my life without you." Hiccup was looking at her with those bright green eyes that melted into her. "I'm beyond lucky to have you."

Nothing. There was nothing to feel guilty over. No one knew.

"I love you." Hiccup said over the mutton.

"I love you, too."

The words had come naturally, a habitual reaction to his, but she meant them. She did love Hiccup. Dearly. She hated to see him unhappy or hurt. The genuine joy on his face was lightening, like washing warm water over her skin, hot tea flowing down her throat.

There was nothing. Nothing had happened. No one knew.

Astrid reached across the table and Hiccup met her open hand halfway. Their fingers intertwined.

"Do you want to talk about wedding plans?" Hiccup asked, a brow raised.

"You want to talk about wedding stuff?" Astrid asked. He'd always shied away from the topic before.

"Yes. The sooner the better." Hiccup smiled.

Hiccup stood up, forgetting his half-eaten mutton, and joined her on the other side of the table. His hands glided along her jaw and wrapped around his shoulders. He kissed her, softly at first, each one as tender as the one before. She gripped the shirt over his shoulder blades. She loved how she could easily fold her arms completely around him. She could hold him tighter.

Hiccup kissed the corner of her mouth and left a trail along her cheek. He bite her earlobe and found that damned place underneath her ear. Her nails flexed and dug into the fabric of his shirt. She turned her head to give him more room at her neck. He took the invite. She let her eyes wander over the table.

"The candle is nice," Astrid breathed as Hiccup kissed her collarbone.

"There's more upstairs." Hiccup's breath was hot against the wet skin of her neck.

Astrid moaned at his touch at her waist.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes,"

Hiccup lifted her from the chair. He didn't carry her but he couldn't take his hands off of her. He had lit a number of candles in his room, scattered on the floor and on tables, flickering shadows over the walls. Toothless had been curled up on his rock-bed and at the sight of Hiccup and Astrid collapsing onto his bed he stood, snorted, and walked downstairs.

Astrid pulled him on top of her. Hiccup comfortably situated himself between her legs. She could feel his arousal against her growing dampness. He gently thrust into her and audibly let his want known.

She shouldn't be thinking about Eret with Hiccup this close to her. She shouldn't be comparing them. But she couldn't help it. Eret had been…experienced. Hiccup had only experience with her. But still, Eret was just sex. It was different with Hiccup. It _felt_ different. Hiccup made love to her. Eret was just sex. It was good sex, but it was just sex.

Astrid dug her nails into his shirt and clutched it in her fists. She pulled it over his head, temporarily separating their lips, but they were quickly reconnected. His skin was pale and smooth, spotted with the occasional freckle, and it felt great underneath her hands. It felt great against her skin.

Like he'd read her mind he worked her shirt from her skirt and pulled it over her head. One by one their clothes were removed and tossed to the floor. The candles flickered and danced. He'd taken time to set this up. Astrid buried her hand into his hair as he positioned himself over her, thighs against hers, holding himself up with his elbows.

Astrid gasped into his mouth as he thrust into her. She pulled her legs around him and hugged his narrow waist. She moved against his thrust, adding her own, building her own pleasure along with his.

Eret was bigger, yes, but Hiccup could last longer. Gods, what was wrong with her? She shouldn't be thinking about this. Not right now.

She moaned into his kisses and he grunted back. It escalated, and just when it became too much it exploding into full-body euphoria. Hiccup finished and collapsed onto her. He rolled onto the bed beside her and she curled into his side. She left a kiss on his cheek and she felt his lips in her hair.

"Love you,"

"I love you, too."

X


	3. Chapter 3

X

Chapter 3

The sun was barely over the horizon and the dragon stables were empty. Astrid had agreed to meet Eret there for an early start on dragon training. However, other things had gotten in the way. They'd stumbled into the cozy dark loft and collapsed into the hay. Eret's adept hands worked her out of her clothes and she pulled at his shirt.

This was insane. She shouldn't be doing this. But she _wanted_ it. She wanted to climb that mounting and feel the wind rush past as she fell down the other side.

His erection was jabbing through his pants and he wasted no time with formalities. She fumbled with his pants and pushed them down his legs. With that same adeptness he pulled her pants down her legs. His experience excited her. He knew exactly what he was doing and wasn't shy about it. He wanted to prove his skills.

With their clothes discarded he pushed her down into the hay. He rarely kissed her, and that was fine with her, but when he did his lips were rough. He shoved his tongue passed her lips and fought with hers. She buried her hands in his hair and pulled it, ushering growls from the back of his throat that stirred the fire between her legs.

She wrapped her legs around his toned waist and pulled him closer. He moaned as he thrust himself inside her. She gasped, tightening her fists in his hair. His rhythm was easy to find and return. He moaned against her neck as he neared the edge. He nipped at her skin and softly bit at her neck. With every thrust his moans became more determined and ragged. She was close, but he finished first, and in a shattering groan he withdrew himself from her.

He collapsed next to her, catching his breath, sweat shimmering on his collarbone.

In the cool air of the stables that wouldn't last long. Astrid readjusted herself, crossing her legs and propping up on one elbow to look at him.

"Eret, what is this to you?" Astrid asked.

"What is what?" Eret asked blankly.

She glared at him.

"What is it to you?" Eret asked with a raised brow.

"You know that we can't be together." Astrid stated flatly. "I'm engaged. To the Chief."

"I'm aware of that." Eret nodded.

Astrid glared at him.

"I'm used to these…fly-by-night kind of hook-ups." Eret explained. "Seaport woman, tavern wenches, whores…I know how his sort of thing goes. Besides, I'm not the marrying type. You, on the other hand, are. But, all types enjoy a rousing roll in the hay."

Astrid wrinkled her nose at his deliberate choice of words. "Sex is all this can ever be."

"I'm alright with that. If you are, that is." Eret nodded.

Astrid sighed. She didn't need to convince herself that sex was all it was an would be. It was true.

"Right, you up for a second round?" Eret asked.

Astrid laughed, "With that?"

She motioned to his now flaccid manhood. Eret followed her gaze and shrugged. "Eh, it'll be back."

Eret leaned over and kissed her. He shifted his weight and pushed her back down into the hay. He left a trail of hot kisses down her cheek and across her neck, lingering on her pulse, biting it softly. A hand wondered over her chest and grasped onto a breast, messaging it between his fingers, rubbing along the hardened center with his thumb.

Astrid moaned into his touch and arched her back. He took the invite and kissed his way down to the other breast and latched onto the center, using his tongue instead his thumb, gently pulling it behind his teeth. The dual stimulation sent shockwaves through her stomach and down her legs, settling between them in a low simmer, and burnt through her sensitive flesh. She dug her nails into the muscles on his arms.

His hand left her breast with a squeeze and traveled south. He slid his fingers through the wetness, sliding one inside her, and moved it about. Astrid gasped as his thumb brushed against _that spot_. She dug her nails deeper into his skin and didn't care that she would leave marks. He could find an excuse.

Eret kissed his way down from her breast to join his hand. He lifted her legs to his shoulders and placed a hot kiss directly where his thumb had been. He added a finger inside her and she grasped at the hay underneath her. He pulled her spot into his mouth, licking and biting and doing whatever else, Astrid arched her back and he was forced to hold her down by the hips.

His fingers were moving about, in and out, and all around while his mouth was working magic. She felt it pulling closer and closer, burning through her skin, until it exploded and left her gasping for air. He withdrew his fingers and his mouth and positioned himself back over her with a coy smirk.

"I told you it'd come back," Eret smirked. He motioned to his returned erection, back and ready for more. He leaned down and thrust himself back inside of her.

Astrid, possessed by a notion she didn't understand, pushed herself up onto her elbows, and kissed him. She wanted to know what it tasted like. Eret returned it, assaulting her tongue with his. She pushed on his shoulder. Without breaking lip contact, Eret yielded and lied on his back while Astrid mounted him. His hands wondered over her hips and thighs as she worked him, feeling her own end returning.

The fire burst again but she wouldn't stop until she'd had him. His ragged moans intensified and at last exploded. He tapped her legs and she removed herself before he could spill inside of her. That was something that neither of them needed. Astrid collapsed back into the hay beside him.

"You're getting better, you know." Eret said.

"What?"

"I mean, the first time you were alright. But this time was better. You'll be an expert in no time." Eret smiled.

"Yeah, and if nothing else gives me away it'll be my mysteriously obtained sexual abilities."

"Those are the best."

"Come on, we need to train. Or at least be seen trying to train. Seriously, get dressed."

X

"Oh, men don't notice anything," Ingrid said as she held up the two opposing ribbons. One was cream and the other was ivory. To Astrid, they looked identical but to Ingrid there seemed to be a world of difference. "But women, oh, _women_ will notice everything, especially ribbons."

Ingrid and Valka had taken it upon themselves to put together Astrid's wedding dress. They'd planned and stocked fabric from Trader Johann and today was the first of many pin-pricking afternoons. Astrid stood on a stool in the middle of the room and wore nothing but her undergarments. They'd stroked the fire to keep her from getting a chill.

Valka was taking measurements while Ingrid fussed over the fabric.

"This one is vice, soft and lovely, perfect for a bride." Ingrid said as she slid her fingers across the material. "This one is durable and strong, good for a bodice. This one would make beautiful details, it's so sheer! Although, sheer is a bit more wedding-night than blushing bride."

Ingrid smiled and Valka returned it kindly.

Ingrid began to throw a fabric onto her, a little haphazardly, and Valka helped her pin it in place. Astrid held her breath and waited for the pin pricks but they never came. Both older women were more adept at needlework that she'd given them credit for. She'd never seen Valka sew and her own mother didn't unless she had to. Astrid herself wasn't very good at it.

"Oh, I remember my dress." Ingrid said. "It wasn't very fancy. My wedding was simple. But, oh, I remember yours, Valka. It was lovely."

Valka smiled, and Astrid was sure she saw a light blush come across her cheeks.

"Of course, it's not every day that the chief gets married." Ingrid said, finally poking Astrid with the tip of a pin, making her jump. "Oh, sorry, dear."

The material was pinned and cut while Ingrid reminisced about her wedding, and about every wedding she'd been to since, including Valka's, who would occasionally add a simple comment. The dress didn't look anything like a wedding dress. It was more of a white sack they'd thrown over her.

"That's a lovely shape," Valka said as she adjusted a few pins.

"I'd say." Ingrid agreed, stepping back to admire their work.

"Oh, Astrid, you'll make a lovely bride." Valka said with a smile.

"There is something beautiful about a blushing bride." Ingrid sighed, cocking her head to look at her daughter.

Astrid smiled, feeling the blush involuntary spread across her face. There was nothing 'blushing' about her wedding. Far from it. But she wasn't going to tell anyone that. She would take it to her grave.

"Alright, let's get to the serious work." Ingrid said and grabbed the needle and thread from the sewing box. She bit her lip as she pulled on the pinned material and pushed the needle through.

Astrid felt the dozens of sharp needles that held her dress together shift and she held her breath to keep from provoking their points.

X

Astrid inhaled. The world around her was too busy and noisy and crowded. She closed her eyes and for a brief moment it was gone, hidden behind an imaginary wall, but that wall was shattered when her mother grabbed her arm, thrusting her attention to the current miniscule detail.

"_These_ flowers are too purple. No, no, you are more of a red, dear. Trust me, I know colors."

_Whatever you say, Mother_. Astrid sighed, letting her mother make these tiny decisions. She nodded obediently, "Yes, I agree."

Valka was much more subdued about the entire wedding. The food was taken care of and the mead had been stored. The invitations to neighboring tribes had been sent and excited answers received. The dress was nearly finished. So far, Astrid hadn't made many of the wedding's decisions. It had been her mother who'd fussed over them. She discussed them with Valka who seemed to be as interested as Astrid.

By the afternoon hour Astrid was drug back to the house for what she hoped would be her last dress fitting. She stood on the stool while Valka and her mother made the last details, seemingly as important as the color of the flowers. She stood perfectly still, trying to ignore their wedding themed conversation, and focus instead on the silence she desperately wanted to hear.

If she pretended hard enough she could hear it. It rang inside her ears, thumping on the drums, beating against her brain.

She was snapped back to the fitting when her mother slapped her rear, saying something, and dropping a handful of pins back into their box.

"Are we done?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, that's what I said." Ingrid shook her head.

Valka undid the laces on the back of the bodice and helped her out of the dress. She didn't wait around for them to think of something else to do. She dressed as quickly as she could and left the house that felt too small. Outside she took a deep breath of the crisp air, feeling the coolness draining the heat from her face, the decrease of noise was refreshing.

The wedding was in a week. Up until recently she hadn't been worried about it. But it has been nonstop for the past several days, this and that, flowers, and food, and one thing after another. Everyone wants to pass their worries onto the bride so she can worry about it instead of them.

_Is this what it's like for Hiccup? _Astrid thought as she met Stormfly around the house's corner. She'd been waiting patiently through these strenuous days. She nuzzled Astrid and chirped into her shirt. She looked up at Astrid with curious eyes, wings ready, nodding toward the sky.

"I know, girl. We're already late. Let's get out of here before someone else wants to ask me something." Astrid climbed onto the saddle and gave Stormfly the gentle prod of her heel, and she wasted no time to race the wind to the clouds.

She flew without a path for some time. She relished the freedom. There was no one up here to nag and bug and bother her about nonsensical little things. They can worry without her for a while. She trailed her fingers along the clouds as they soared above the world. The wind ate any other sound and left her surrounded by a blissful white noise.

Astrid gradually made her way to the small grouping of islands. She couldn't see the cavern's mouth from the sky but she knew where it was. The rock jutted from the ground like a dull dagger. She and Stormfly circled it and landed. Instantly she missed the roar of wind. She looked skyward, giving the sky a quick scan, and upon seeing it empty she dismounted.

"Come on, girl." Astrid gently tugged on her horn, leading toward the cavern.

A fire had already been lit inside. It doused the gray walls with red and yellow. Eret was lounging beside it and Skullcrusher was snoozing against the opposite wall, face tucked away from the firelight. Stormfly chirped and walked over to curl next to Skullcrusher.

"Well, someone is late." Eret cocked his grin.

"That's not funny." Astrid crossed her arms. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, not very long, maybe half an hour. Took that long to find wood for his damn fire. Notice how there no trees out there? Yeah, I had to go find that tree." Eret pointed to the burning logs. "Which was easy considering I'm surrounded by water."

Astrid groaned. His voice was poking that headache that she'd flown away to escape. "Stop talking, I'm already tried of your voice."

Eret's grin widened as she shucked her shoulders free and kicked off her boots. He stood and had pulled his shirt off by the time he'd come to this feet. Astrid wiggled her shirt free from her skirt. She maneuvered her arms to pull it over her head when Eret's cold hands pressed against her waist. He slide his hands upward and pulled the shirt with them. She spun and grabbed for his belt, undoing it with learned fingers, and pulled at the string of his pants.

This affair of theirs had trickled on over the past few months. Secret meetings and hushed rendezvous had scattered their schedules. Through their endeavors, Astrid was certain that sex was all it was. Eret was intelligent but he was an arrogant idiot. He was brave but he was rash and reckless. He was ambitious but he was lazy. He was used to being the smarted among his dull-minded crew and didn't know how to handle someone smarter than him.

"You know what I like about you?" Eret had asked her once, after one of their midday twists, "You're smart. I can talk to you and you will respond."

Astrid was exhausted. She was tired of being poked for quick answers and decisions. She let Eret push her onto her hands and knees. He could make these decisions. He could have the responsibility. He thrust himself into her and held onto her hips. He worked his rhythm against her, groaning with each thrust, digging his fingers into her hipbones.

She came, and could feel it growing again as Eret gave his last gasping moan and slowed. He pulled himself out and pulled her with him to the ground. She collapsed beside him and let the fire evaporate the sweat off their skin. For a minute or two the only sound was breathing, their and the napping dragons.

"So how's the wedding plans coming?" Eret asked casually.

"Fine. My dress is almost done." Astrid said.

"That's good. Is it nice?"

"Yeah." Astrid sighed. "I should be getting back before someone comes looking for me. This," she motioned to their nakedness sprawled beside the fire, "would be beyond difficult to explain."

X

The morning of the wedding was beautiful. The weather was perfect, not a cloud in the sky, a low wind, and a warmth on the breeze that was as rare to Berk as dragons were common. Ingrid, Valka, and a few other women from the village woke her early. After being scrubbed, combed, pulled, prodded, perfumed, and finally dressed, Ingrid insisted on adding makeup to her face. She lined her eyes and added red to her lips.

The day was full of celebration. The entire village took part. They ate and drank to their body's limits and danced and enjoyed the time. Hiccup and Astrid were married at the top of the Great Hall steps, in view of the entire village, many of which chose to watch from the sky on their dragons.

They laced their fingers together and Gothi bound them with a white ribbon. She placed her boney hand on theirs. Hiccup caught her eye. He had been dressed up for the wedding, too, and he looked as handsome has he ever did. Astrid squeezed his hand and he returned it.

They were wed and the entire village shouted with mighty cheers that roared far passed the clouds. Gothi smiled and Gobber shed a tear. He stood beside Valka who looked as proud as any parent. Hiccup leaned in to kiss her and she met him halfway, taking his tender lips with hers, savoring the moment.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

That evening Astrid could finally call Hiccup's house her own. His bed was _their_ bed. His hearth was _their_ hearth. What was his was now hers. What was hers was now his. Their lives are shared, intertwined, forever connected. Everything was _theirs_. Valka spent the night away and the house was completely theirs.

Hiccup undid the laces on her back, pulling them away from her skin one by one, deliberately slow. He teased her shoulders with his fingertips as he slid the dress from her shoulders. He pushed it down her arms and down her hips, letting it fall to the floor. She turned around, marriage night shyness renewed, with her hands over her breasts.

Hiccup unbuckled and untied and removed his formal shirt and chiefly furs and metals. He's worked up lithe muscles that buffed across his narrow torso and lined his thin arms. Leaning in for a kiss, he placed his hands on either side of her waist, and fingered the edge of her underwear. He stepped closer. She placed her hands on his chest.

She loved Hiccup. That was never in doubt. She didn't mind that the entire village knew what they were doing, or about to do, because as far as anyone knew this was the first time. They fell into _their_ bed, the same bed that they would sleep in and wake up in, always next to each other.

Sexually, Hiccup was inexperienced. Astrid pushed him a little every time. She wanted him to get better but didn't want him to ask too many questions. She let him take control, to have her as he wanted, as her husband. With Hiccup she wanted to wrap her arms around him as he made love to her, reaching up to kiss him occasionally, keeping close to catch his moans on her lips.

X

I worked out the outline to this story and I'm a little stuck on the ending. I'm thinking, however, that I'll make several endings and post them all, like a multiple-ending story. What do you all think about that?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Please, kind reviews, be nice to each other. We are all entitled to our opinion, whatever that opinion might be, and just because someone's opinion is different from yours doesn't mean that they are wrong. I would like to say that I do believe that loyalty is one of Astrid's most prominent characteristics, this is an AU where I'm exploring what would happen if Astrid and Eret did start having a thing on the side.

Alright, here we go.

X

Chapter 4

Hiccup's otherwise peaceful sleep was abruptly interrupted by the squawking and grumbling of two incoming dragons. Their two riders were arguing even louder. Hiccup pulled his pillow over his head as a dragon-sized crash came from outside.

"What the hell is _that_?" Astrid grumbled beside him.

Hiccup tipped the pillow to look at her. Bed-hair a mess, lethargic blue eyes half closed, she was slowly trading her sleepiness for anger. She'd slept on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. Great Thor, she was beautiful in the morning.

"I dunno," Hiccup groaned. The commotion outside wasn't going away.

He sighed and threw the blanket off his legs. The warmth evaporated instantly and the chill of Berk settled on his clothes. Astrid rolled onto her side as he stared down the stairs. He wanted to ignore whatever the hell was going on so early and crawl back into bed.

Valka stepped out of her room downstairs. It had previously been Stoick's and although she had tried to make Hiccup take it, he had firmly refused. He couldn't sleep in his father's bed. His room was upstairs and that was where it would stay.

"Who is that?" Valka asked quietly.

Hiccup groaned and shrugged. He had a creeping suspicion of the two arguing dragon riders. He grabbed hold of the door, inhaled, and swung it open. His suspicious were proven. It was Fishlegs and Snotlout and now that Hiccup was on the front step their argument was no longer muffled by the walls.

"Oh, don't lie to yourself. They _asked _you to leave." Fishlegs crossed his arms.

"Gods," Hiccup groaned into his hands. He rubbed the remaining sleep from his face. This was going to take patience that he didn't have right now.

"Only because they couldn't handle my mind-blowing dragon abilities." Snotlout shouted back, looking equally as disgruntled as Fishlegs.

"Ok, stop, stop." Hiccup shouted, stepping in-between Meatlug and Hookfang's deathly staring contest with outstretched palms. With the dragons' irritation diminishing, Hiccup exhaled, "Tell me what happened."

Fishlegs and Snotlout immediately broke into a simultaneous shouting match, gesturing wildly to each other, and pointing accusations.

Hiccup had received several letters from a neighboring tribe requesting help with their dragon problem. News of Berk and its tamed dragons had reached far. News of Berk's defeat of the dreaded Drago Bludvist had reached ever farther. Hiccup was more than enthused to spread the knowledge of training dragons however he couldn't leave Berk to do it. He'd sent Fishlegs and Snotlout to the Branded Brutes tribe, thinking that having two of Berk's best dragon riders would be a valuable learning tool, but he was seeing now that it had been one of his lesser ideas.

"The only thing Fishlegs did was read,"

"At least I _can_ read,"

"At least I'm not afraid of heights,"

"All you did was yell,"

"You never got off the ground!"

"You were too busy showing off to actually teach! I was doing fine until you set the arena on fire,"

"But it was awesome,"

"You almost set the Chief on fire!"

"It's not my fault they're all horrible students!"

"STOP," Hiccup yelled. He took a deep breath to calm his own growing aggression. "I don't care you did what, or whatever, it's fine. It doesn't matter."

"What about the village?" Astrid asked. She was standing in the open doorway of the house with Valka watching from over her shoulder.

Hiccup sighed, "I'll go and see what I can do."

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked, "Berk needs you."

"I know," Hiccup nodded. "But I'm the Chief, and I should go fix whatever problems these two didn't fix, or caused."

"Hey, it was Fish_face's_ fault," Snotlout pointed, but Hiccup ignored him.

"And, I'm sure that you'll take good care of it while I'm gone." Hiccup smiled at her but she didn't return it. He saw the minuscule shift in her brow and the slight twinge in the corners of her mouth. "It'll be alright, all you have to do is keep it from burning down. Just lock the twins up in the arena."

"I'll see what I can do," Astrid shrugged. She didn't look convinced.

"Mom, you want to go?" Hiccup looked over Astrid's shoulder at her. She shrugged, looked toward the hearth, her uncertainty at decisions showing. "I could really use your dragon knowledge."

"Of course," Valka nodded.

"Okay," Hiccup glanced outward toward the still-sleeping village. "I say we try to get out of here as soon as we can. Before the village wakes up."

"That's for the best," Valka nodded.

"Alright, you two, go home and try not to wake up the entire village," Hiccup pointed at Snotlout and Fishlegs. He anticipated the restart of their argument but to his gratitude they only stared at each other. Snotlout and Hookfang leapt into the sky and vanished while Meatlug made for the Ingerman house.

Hiccup and Valka had little time to prepare for the journey. He went upstairs to gather some simple saddle designs. He'd leave the Book of Dragons at home. He knew most of it by heart by now and what he didn't know his mother did. Hiccup was bent over the desk when he heard the gentle creaking of the stairs behind him. He turned at the signal creaking of the top stair to see Astrid standing with her arms folded over her chest. He knew that expression. She was trying to hide a slight disappointment.

"What?" Hiccup stood up and raised a brow at her.

"It's nothing," Astrid shook her head. She walked over to his discarded pillow and replaced it at the head of the bed. Normally, they would still be in bed. "I've gotten used to sleeping beside you. It'll be weird without you."

Hiccup smiled, feeling the swelling in his chest, and resisted the urge to tackle her onto the pillows. "It'll be okay. We'll go on a picnic when I get back. It'll be me and you, I promise."

Astrid's distress relaxed and her soft morning smile looked amazing. "Where?"

"Anywhere you want." Hiccup reached out and took one of her hands in his. He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"That sounds nice," she sighed.

"Then it's a plan," Hiccup squeezed her hand. He let go and wrapped his arms around her, pressed his lips against hers, and pushed her back onto the bed. She hummed into his kiss, fingering his collarbone, and eagerly kissed him back.

"The provisions are ready," Valka called from downstairs. "Hiccup, are you ready?"

Hiccup smiled against Astrid's lips and reluctantly pulled away. He hoisted himself back to his feet and held his hand down to Astrid. He pulled her to her feet, a little closer to himself than necessary, and held her there.

"I'll see you in a week, tops," he kissed her.

"A week," Astrid squeezed his hand.

The saddlebags were packed and attached. Toothless and Cloudjumper were ready to take to the skies. Valka climbed onto Cloudjumper's bare shoulders and shifted her position as his wings were raised. Hiccup admired her flawless knack to ride bareback. He'd offered her a saddle but she had declined.

"Going somewhere?" Eret asked, walking leisurely toward him, one eyebrow cocked impossibly high.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded. "But we don't have a lot of time. Astrid'll fill you in."

"Right," Eret nodded.

Hiccup climbed onto the saddle and attached his foot in the rigging. He started to speak, then drew back his words, but they came out anyway, "Eret, keep an eye on Astrid for me."

"Why?" Eret asked.

Truly, he wasn't sure. She'd never lived alone and was about to spend at least a week by herself. "Oh, you know,"  
>Eret shrugged, "Sure, I can do that. Maybe between the two of us we can keep most of the village intact."<p>

"Thank you," Hiccup nodded. He reached down to pat Toothless. He gave a curious warble and glanced up at his rider.

They soared upward and left Berk far below. They sped toward the western horizon as the sun chased them in the east. Toothless and Cloudjumper were both fast and with the wind on their side they would reach the tribe's shore by sundown.

"Hiccup," Valka asked as they dipped above the clouds. "What do you think of Eret?"

"He's alright, why?"

"He is spending an awful lot of time with Astrid."

There was a tone in her voice that he hadn't heard before. He glanced over at her but her face was unreadable. She was staring forward with a straight mouth and furrowed brow. He'd seen that look on his father before. She was thinking about something but she didn't know how to bring it into words.

_He is spending time with Astrid. _"What does that mean?"

"Maybe it's nothing," Valka shook her head. She stroked Cloudjumper, sighed, and looked back at the sky. "Some husbands would disprove of their wife sharing her time with another man."

"Oh, right a marriage thing." Hiccup sighed. "Don't worry, Mom. Eret isn't Astrid's type."

Valka glanced at him with a reserved smile on her lips. Hiccup felt a blush warm his cheeks and turned away from his mother. He didn't want to have that conversation with her.

X

Astrid had a difficult time explaining to the village that their Chief had left near sunup. His lack of warning or farewell had miffed several but they wouldn't remain upset for long. They were Vikings. They were as stubborn as they were resilient.

Astrid did what she could around the village to keep it working smoothly and by the end of the day she was exhausted. She slumped into a chair beside the simmering hearth that she hadn't had time to stir. Hiccup had often slumped in the same chair, looking forlorn and tired, which she now understood. How could a village so small have so many problems in the course of a day?

Astrid groaned as a steady knock came to the door. It was quickly followed by Eret's voice, "Are you home?"

She considered not answering. She wasn't in the mood for him.

"I know you are," Eret sang on the other side. "I can feel your eyes staring at me through the wood."

She's been looking at the pitiful fire. Sighing, "Yes."

Eret opened the door and closed it like any other late guest would do. He strutted toward the table and sat down. "You look awful."

"Thank you." Astrid spat. "You really know how to compliment a girl."

Eret laughed, "I try. Have you eaten?"

"I had some biscuits at the Ingerman's." Astrid sighed. "Why?"

"Hiccup told me to keep my eye on you." Eret said. She didn't miss the twinge in his lips. She frowned. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "If you starve between now and when he gets back it'll reflect poorly on me."

"Of course,"

"You look tense." Eret stood back up. He walked around the table and stood behind her. His hands reached down for her shoulders and removed the fur and metal in the way.

"Not tonight," Astrid shrugged her shoulders from his touch.

"You don't want a back rub?"

"I know what you're thinking,"

"Oh, do you now?"

"Eret," Astrid said his name firmly, trying to mimic her mother's own stern voice when she'd been dancing too closely to trouble.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Why don't you wait until after the back rub to make that decision?"

"Eret," Astrid lost her commanding voice and hated the whine that it devolved into. His hands clamped onto her shoulders and his thumbs began to circle the tired muscles between her shoulder blades. A soft moan escaped her lips and she bit down to stop anymore from fumbling out.

"Are you sure? Eret asked, his voice lower.

"Damn it, Eret."

"Is it bad?"

"…No." Astrid sighed. She wish he'd been bad at it. She wished he'd been bad at everything. Then she wouldn't be in this mess. But no, his hands _had_ to be magic against tension and he'd been blessed by the sex gods.

She heard him smirk. He made this cocky sound when he smiled and she hated it. He _knew_ he was good. Damn it. Damn him, and everything he does.

Eret pushed his thumbs harder against her back, moving them further down her spine, enlarging his circular motions. He hummed against the back of her hair and purposefully blew hot breath against her neck.

"Not in my husband's house," Astrid bent her head forward, submitting to his touch, which was putting her to sleep.

"Hmm?" Eret hummed. His hands were halfway down her back and releasing tension she didn't know she'd been carrying. He whispered against her neck, "We don't have to do anything in the house."

No. No. No. This was her husband's house. This was the sanctum of her marriage bed. Thor strike her dead if she let Eret spoil it.

Eret hummed against her, working his thumbs as low as he could, leaning down over the back of the chair. He turned his head and grazed his lips along her throat.

Something snapped and Astrid shrugged from him touch and stood up on wobbly knees and spun on her heels.

"No," Astrid pointed a sharp finger straight at his chest.

Eret was still leaning over the back of the chair with his hands poised over invisible shoulders. He straightened up and dropped his arms to his sides. His black eyes were locked on hers and his smirk had only slightly faded.

"We've talk about this, Eret." Astrid held firm. "I don't love you. In this house you are nothing to me."

Eret sighed, nonchalant, "Well, if that's how you feel."

Astrid swallowed a yawn, "It is."

"Then, at least allow me the honor of carrying the tired lady into her chamber," Eret smiled and took a half-bow and a step forward.

"My chamber?"

"Of course, a lady needs a chamber." Eret stepped forward and reached out for her but Astrid stepped away from him.

"Eret, no." Astrid tightened her fists.

Eret sighed, and withdrew his arms from the air, and narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine, fine, have it your way."

That's more like it. Astrid held her tired glare at his back as he walked toward the door. He settled his hand on the handle and gave her one last pleading invitation. She held her conviction and shook her head, no.

X

The sun had just touched the edge of the western waters when Hiccup and Valka reached the shores of the Branded Brutes. At the sight of incoming dragons many from the village had gathered to point and wave. Among them was the broad shouldered Chief whose black hair was a mass of tangled braids that stuck out from underneath his helmet.

"Welcome," The Chief spread his arms wide as the two dragons landed amid the excited villagers. "What brings you to our shores?"

Hiccup cleared his throat, "I am Hiccup, Chief of Berk. This is my mother, Valka. I apologize for whatever my two associates did, or failed to so. We're here to help you with your dragons."

The chief laughed, and a few others did as well, but his hearty thunder boomed over the rest. "Of course, Chief, it would be an honor to learn from the dragon master himself! But first, we eat. It is a long journey from Berk."

The sound of food made his mouth water. They hadn't stopped since they'd left and his stomach wasn't pleased about it.

"What will the dragons eat?" the Chief asked.

"Fish," Hiccup said.

"Excellent." The Chief nodded and waved toward a few villagers. "They'll have their full."

Hiccup and Valka were lead into the village heart where the central hall was warmly lit. They were treated to more food than they could eat and it seemed that the entire village had come to hear the retelling of Hiccup's heroism. He was embarrassed at the prospect but after a nudge from his mother he swallowed his awkward discomfort.

They listened intently with gapping mouths and twisting hands as Hiccup recalled his defeat of the infamous Drago Bludvist. He had told it several times, as per request, and each time he felt more ridiculous. He couldn't stand up and declare himself glorious for his actions. It wasn't in his nature.

Astrid had told him that she admired his humility. He'd never been boisterous or a braggart. To hear her say was like believing it himself.

"That is incredible," the Chief nodded as Hiccup's story came to a end. Mouths were still gapping and eyes were wide.

"A chief protects his own," Hiccup recited.

"Aye, that is true. If all men were more like you, then there would be no wars." the Chief of the Branded Brutes said.

Hiccup looked down at the table, unsure of how to respond, and was glad when the talk shifted off of him.

"Now, about the dragons," the Chief clapped his hands.

"Yes," Hiccup nodded.

"I want to introduce you to our Ata," The Chief waved to the villagers and motioned. A young woman with tied-back brown curls stepped out from the crowd. "Our own dragon expert."

"I wouldn't say that." Ata nodded at the Chief.

"It is only because of her that we have gotten as far as we have with the beats." The Chief said, his smile broad as he looked down at Ata.

Hiccup recognized her timid smile as she directed her blue eyes to the ground. It was the same thing he felt when his father would boast of him. He caught her glance and he smiled his understandings.

"Hello," Ata nodded. "I've heard stories of Berk and the dragon master and it is great to finally meet you."

"I don't know how much of those stories are true," Hiccup said with a warning. He'd heard some strange tales from the traders about the mighty dragon conqueror. "So, what about those dragons?"

"In the morning," The Chief said. "I am sure you've had a long journey and could use the rest. We'll start bright and early."

Hiccup inhaled, preparing to argue for the sake of time, but Valka's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Of course," Valka nodded.

"I have prepared rooms," Ata nodded.

"Thank you, Ata." Valka nodded.

Ata lead them through the tired but still in-awe crowd and to her pleasant home near the village's heart. The hearth was warm and glowing and she had set up two cots in a unused bedroom.

"This is lovely," Valka said. "But, it is a big space for a lady to live alone."

"Yes," Ata nodded. A darker shade entered her eyes. "My husband and I lived here. He passed a little more than a year ago."

"I am sorry to hear that, dear." Valka placed a hand on Ata's arm. "I can understand that. I have lost mine, as well."

At the shared emotion between the two women Hiccup felt more than a little uncomfortable. He could see the sorrow they felt. It was a distress that he could not help or defeat. Knowing that he could do nothing was a helpless feeling that he hated.

"Please, we have a long day in the morning. I am eager to learn all that you can teach." Ata nodded. She gave them each a warm goodnight-smile as she left them for the night, her eyes lightening as they lingered on Hiccup.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight." Ata nodded.

Hiccup set on the edge of the cot.

"She reminds me of you," Valka whispered. "In a way."

"Ata?"

"Yes," she nodded. "In her words, her actions. She thinks before she speaks, before she acts. She's intelligent and a bit reckless in her bravery."

Hiccup shrugged as he laid back on the cot. "I'm not reckless."

Valka sighed as she smiled, "Don't worry, every chief needs to be a little reckless. It comes with the territory of leadership."

Hiccup threw a arm over his eyes as Valka blew out the candle. Without looking, he could at home, laying in his bed, next to his wife, with his village sleeping on the other side of the walls. He took a deep sigh. Tomorrow _would_ be a busy day. He would have to train the new riders as well as the dragons. Vikings were stubborn and most often stuck in their ways. But he knew that once they were on the back of a dragon they wouldn't want to get off.

X

Eret sat at the table, picking off pieces of bread from the loaf on the table, and watched Astrid at the hearth. She lifted the lid from the stew and steam rushed upward and dashed across her face. She closed her eyes to it and inhaled it. Against the cold, steam was a small reprieve.

"I hear you've gotten better at cooking," Eret poked. He waited for the reaction but there wasn't one.

"What? I've always been a good cook."

"Of course," Eret shrugged.

He'd heard stories from Snotlout and Fishlegs that would suggest otherwise. He'd heard the horror story that was 'yak-nog' and the doubled-over hours that followed. He picked off another piece of bread and plopped it in his mouth.

Astrid ladled soup into two bowls. She set one in front of Eret and slid a spoon toward him. She sat the other across from him but took a moment to stroke the fire before she sat down.

He blew on the steaming soup. It didn't smell bad. Tentatively, he sipped it.

"It's not bad," Eret said, surprised, and swallowed another spoonful.

He'd decided years ago that there was nothing wrong with him. It was just how he was. He loved women and he loved sex but at the end of the day he wanted to sleep alone. He didn't want a women there directing his day or interjecting an opinion when he didn't want one. He was a sailor, a pirate, and he was his own captain.

He could just sail away from Berk and return to the open seas where adventure was just a horizon away. He liked Berk and the people. He liked a lot of places and knew a lot of people. He wasn't a person with roots. He couldn't stay in one place forever. Usually it was his affinity for trouble that always got in the way.

There was something enticing about breaking rules and slashing through authority. There was something overwhelmingly thrilling about doing exactly what he was told not to. It wasn't the disappointment he caused or the chaos that would ensue. It was an expanding climax, a full-body orgasm that reached into his very being, and it left him craving more.

And Astrid. God. It had been a thrill. She was married. She was the Chief's wife. It was one of the greater risks that he'd taken and he was loving every minute of it.

_Not in my husband's house._ Why did she have to go and say that?

X

Before anyone asks - this was planned the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - This needs to be said. Please stop telling me how **_**I**_** should write **_**my**_** story. It was funny at first, and still kind of is, but serious, it's getting annoying to read review after review of people telling me how **_**my**_** story should go. I know where I'm going with this story. Nothing you can do or say is going to change that. **

**This story isn't canon, obviously. So stop treating it like it is. If you don't like how I've portrayed Astrid, or Eret, or whatever, guess what? You don't have to fucking read it. I KNOW that cheating is rude and I'm not condoning it. This is a work of fiction - FICTION - as in 'not real' so you all seriously need to calm your shit. **

**But to those who've been non-annoying, thank you for your kindness, your open-mindedness, and all-around awesomeness. And thank you super awesome folks that have left me some really well rounded, reviews of constructive criticism. You are each a beautiful daisy in a field of smelly manure, bringing hope to an otherwise desolate land of decrepit bones, sewing seeds for the sake of literacy and creativity. And I love you for it. (You know, in a non-sexual way, like a bromance kind of way.) **

**I'm also sorry that this update is late. I tried to write yesterday and the day before that but words weren't coming out very well. **

Chapter 5

The stable doors opened so quietly that neither Astrid or Eret heard the gentle wooden squeak. They were too preoccupied with rustling clothes and skin on the hay. They were tucked away in the loft with no clear view of the entrance. It was the hushed giggling that signaled the presence of others.

Astrid clenched her fists and her nails dug into Eret's shoulder. She drew her breath in and held it. Eret looked down at her, poking her in the thigh with his erection, a brow raised. He then heard the giggling and rolled his eyes with a sigh. Shrugging, he leaned down to continue their tryst.

Astrid put a hand over his mouth.

"What?" he mumbled against it.

"Shh," Astrid hissed with a finger against her lips. The giggles grew and her heart fell through her ribcage.

Eret, obviously crestfallen, rolled off of her. Astrid scooted back against the wall of the loft and pulled her legs to her chest. Eret sighed and the giggles were accompanied by low hushed words. Astrid recognized the voices at once and it seemed that Eret did as well.

The twins.

Eret lifted his head to look out over the edge and Astrid poked him hard in the shoulder.

"Say a word and I will kill you," she whispered with as much venom as she could as she drew a finger slowly across her throat. He grinned but she meant it. He if exposed them she would murder him before anyone could banished either of them.

While Eret didn't seem worried at all about the twins' proximity to them naked in the loft, Astrid was greatly bothered. She reached for her discarded clothes and quietly began to dress. Her heart was hammering and she fought against shaking hands to pulled her leggings up her legs.

"Done?" Eret asked, laying prone in the hay with his hand around his erection, smirking.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Astrid hissed. How could he find this funny? They would both be underwater if they were caught.

Eret only smiled wider and she bit back the urge to punch him. The twins knocked over what sounded like a stack of empty fish baskets. Thor's hammer, what the hell were they doing? Astrid tied her bindings a little too tight and pulled on her shirt. Whatever they were doing she was fine with it as long as it had nothing to do with the loft she and Eret were hiding in.

"What are you going to do if we're caught?" Eret whispered.

"_We're _not. You're going to distract them."

"Really? Why me?"

"Because I said so." Astrid wasn't negotiating. "Go. Now. Or I will _castrate _you."

Eret grinned and sat up. He pulled on his pants with one swift motion and situated the bulge so that it wasn't completely obvious. He stuck his feet into his boots.

"Wait, who's there?" Tuffnut said from the floor below.

Astrid gave Eret a forceful push toward the edge with her foot. He grabbed his shirt as he mounted the ladder.

"Eret?" Ruffnut chimed, a high-pitched quirk breaking her usual rasp.

"Hey," Eret said as his feet met the stable floor.

"What are you doing here?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said together. Ruffnut's admiration and Tuffnut's disgust twisted between their similar voices.

"And without a shirt. It's weird. It's cold." Tuffnut stated flatly, not bothering to cover his dislike of Eret.

"Who care? _You _can not wear anything _anywhere _you want," Ruffnut said, her voice floating with her attempt at seduction.

Eret laughed, and Astrid hear the rustling of his fur lined shirt as she assumed he was pulling it over his head. She didn't dare look over the edge.

"Don't you Vikings enjoy a good nap in the hay every now and then?" Eret was saying.

"No," Tuffnut answered in the same flatness.

"I haven't but I'd love to try," Ruffnut said.

"It's how we used to sleep back when the ship was too small. We'd pass from island to village, sleeping in stables, on hay, maybe some grass, or sand, or whatever we could find." Eret sighed. "Oh, have I told you about the trip we made to the…southern…Hoark…Islands?"

"No," Tuffnut said but his sister quickly spoke over him, "Oh, I've never heard of those, tell me all about it."

Astrid rubbed her temple and held in a groan. Was that the best story he could come up with? Idiot. He was lucky the twins weren't the smartest on Berk. Most anyone else would have called him out.

She fixed her skirt and gave herself a quick one-over before crawling to the edge of the loft. She carefully peeked over. Eret, now dressed, had one arm around each twin, leading them away from the loft, and spoke wildly of some made-up story of pirates and missing gold.

She crept toward the ladder and kept her eyes pinned on the twin's backs. Discovery was not what she wanted. Discovery by the twins wasn't the worst, however. They were dumb enough that she could lie her way out. Still, finding a shirtless Eret and flustered Astrid together in the tables would sow the seeds of rumors.

There were several ways in and out of the stables. The one closest to her was also within the twins' easy peripheral. It was too risky. The other, behind them, would be easy to sneak through undetected. Slowly, step at a time, she made her way down the ladder. She made it to the floor and kept her eyes on the twins as she backed toward the opposite door.

_Come on, Eret, I'm almost out of here. _Astrid held her breath as she crossed the threshold of the stables. She turned a corner and bolted straight into the daylight. She made it. The sunlight warmed her face and she intended it to leave the stables far behind. She was thinking of her house, of a warm cup of tea, but she was so lost in her ecstatic thoughts of making it out undiscovered that she didn't look to see where she was going.

She ran into something large that barely gave in to the impact. She tumbled to the ground along with a series of clanking wood and metal tools.

"Whoa there, lass. Where're you off to so early?" Gobber asked pleasantly, holding his real hand down to her. She took it and he hoisted her up effortlessly. "Or…where have you _been _so early?"

_Shit! Shit. Shit. _Astrid thought quickly, for she surely looked like a mess, "Oh…you know, just…taking a stroll through the stables. Checking on the dragons. You know…making sure everything…is working, smoothly, just like Hiccup would have done."

"Uh-huh," Gobber nodded, but his eyes were narrowing. He reached up with his real hand and plucked a strand of hay from her hair.

"Yes," Astrid nodded, swallowing, feeling her blood pumping faster with ever second. "And…I'm sure there is something else that needs to be done…elsewhere. So, I'll see you later, Gobber."

"Right," Gobber nodded and stepped out of her way.

"Sorry about the tools," Astrid said as she stepped passed him. She should have stayed and helped him pick them up. But her face was burning and her heart was threatening to thump right up her throat and out of her mouth. She left the stable behind and could feel Gobber's gaze on the back of her head.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Astrid made a quick trip through the village and scanned for immediate problems. Most of the village was just waking up and stepping outside. Several greeted her with a warm wave of their hand and Viking worthy shout. She returned their morning greetings but kept her path aimed toward the house. She made it there in what felt like too long of a trek and slammed the door behind her. She pressed her back against it and let her heart hammer back to normal.

That was too close. That was way, way, way, _way _too close. What the hell were the twins even doing in there? Planning something ridiculous, most likely. They had created a bad habit of hiding bags of dragon dung in inappropriate locations, like behind the statues in the Great Hall, or in the hulls of ships.

Astrid pushed away from the door and wobbly legs. She stirred the hearth that she'd began that morning when Eret had interrupted. She set on the kettle for water and while it heated she hastily dumped the in the herbs. She stirred after each addition, watching the dried herbs swirling in the darkened kettle, the strong smell of the tea filtering into the air. She inhaled it as deep as she could push the air.

She waited at the table for the tea to boil and steep. With a mug of it in her hands she stared down into it, the herbs swirling to the bottom, the smell as pungent as the flavor. She blew on it and took a sip. She gritted the taste and forced it down.

Was it worth it?

Honestly, she didn't know. Right now, sitting in the kitchen, moon tea in hand, it was much easier to say it wasn't. It was easy to say that it was a mistake and that she should stop. It was easy to sit and formulate a plan to get rid of Eret. But then in the heat of the moment she couldn't. Why couldn't she tell him no? Why not push him away? Why couldn't she just do it? She didn't love him. She knew that.

Then why was it so hard to just walk away?

She took another sip of the tea and felt the herbs trail down her throat. Her only answer was the sex. He was damn good at it. If Hiccup were that good would she have this problem? Most likely not. But she didn't want her husband gallivanting across the ocean practicing on tavern whores and seaport wenches.

Astrid let out a pitiful laugh that rattled the surface of the steaming tea. She didn't want him out there with other girls. What right did she have to think that? Here she was, jealous of girls that didn't exist, drinking moon tea to ensure that no bastard children pass through her. Pathetic. She was a horrible wife. She deserved to have Hiccup practice on those seaport women.

The tea was half drunk when a hard knock came to the door. She turned, intending to ignore it, but it opened without introduction. Eret came in and shut it behind him. His smile was board and he laughed as he sat down across from her.

"Oh, that was brilliant," Eret sighed.

Astrid shrugged. She wasn't in the mood to listen to his voice. Taking a gulp of the cooling tea, she let him talk and wave his hand about like a braggart.

"I'm glad those two can't tell which end of a dragon shits." Eret smirked, staring at the kettle. "Drinking a bit early?"

"It's never early." Astrid answered flatly.

"I suppose. I'm glad I don't have to drink it. Smells like moldy grass and rocks."

"Tastes even better," Astrid sighed. She felt like forcing some down his throat. It'd shut him up, at least.

"No thank you." Eret leaned back in his seat with a crinkle in his nose. He tapped his hand on the table. "So…when you're done do you want to pick up where we left off?"

"No," Astrid shook her head. "It was too close of a call."

Eret sighed and raised a brow, "So?"

"Eret, if we had been caught we wouldn't be having this talk right now because we'd either in in jail or dead." Astrid scolded.

"Well," Eret shrugged, "We are no longer out there. We are conveniently tucked away inside, behind closed doors, and windows."

"No, Eret." Astrid said and she refilled her mug for extra precaution.

"Oh, come on," Eret teased, "I know you want to,"

_Oh, you do? _Astrid blew on the steaming tea and took a sip of the too-hot tea. She ignored the burning on her tongue and forced it down her throat.

Eret scooted closer. "Hm? Still in the mood?"

"No,"

"But we didn't finish,"

"I don't care,"

"I know you want to get there."

"No."

"_I'm_ still in the mood."

"No."

"I know you are, too, Astrid."

"No." Astrid gulped down the tea. She hated the sound of her name on his lips.

Eret was scooting his chair closer with every word as if her denials meant nothing to him. When his knees finally bumped into hers he reached forward and slid his hands up her thighs. But as his fingertips vanished underneath the hem of her skirt she stood up and with the action she pushed his hands away.

"No, Eret. I said no." Astrid chugged the rest of the hot tea and set the mug on the table with more force that she'd intended.

"Oh, come on, sweet," Eret reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Eret," Astrid pulled her arm away but he came with it. Why was he being so damn pushy? "Not right now. Not here."

"Why not?" Eret whined in a whisper. "Are you not in the mood anymore? I can fix that,"

"Eret," Astrid reached around just as his free hand slid across her torso. He pulled her toward him and she raised her hand. She slapped his cheek and stepped out of his loosened grip. "I told you not in my house."

He lifted a hand and placed it on his reddening cheek. At first he seemed dazed that she could have done such a thing but his expression changed from confusion to interest. "You hit me,"

"Because you're not listening!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup listened.

"Maybe _you're_ not listening," Eret said. "I'm the best fuck you've ever had and I'm offering."

"_What_?"

"You want it, you know you do, I know you do," Eret smirked. "Come on, let's just get it done and over with, eh?"

Was he serious? Astrid stared at his smirking face a moment too long. He stood up and was on her before she could speak. They tumbled to the floor in a heap. His mouth was on her neck and his teeth bit into her pulse. His hands groped at her clothes and he pressed his groin into hers. She could feel his arousal jabbing at her, poking her incessantly, and for a short moment her chest trembled and a quiver shook in her gut.

Fear?

_Fear? _How dare Eret cause such a reaction. Who did he think he was? Who the hell did he think he was? No one, _no one_, made Astrid Hofferson feel fear. She was fearless. _Fearless_. Damn Eret if he thought that he could push her into a corner and expect her to shiver like a child. Hell no. She wasn't a child. She was a wild dragon that would rip out his throat.

Astrid pushed him off and onto his back. It collided with the wooden floor with a thud. He had such a look of entertainment as he used his new leverage to slide his hands underneath her skirt and loosen it from her waist. He leaned up to yank it down her legs. It unbalanced her and she fell backward. He used the advantage and pulled her leggings after it.

Anger surged through her limbs and lit her blood on fire. Did he honestly think he could just take it? He didn't have a chance in hell. He pushed his hands under her shirt and began to push it over her shoulders. He wrenched it over her head and she shoved him back to the floor. She stood over him and fisted her hand in his fur shirt and pulled it roughly over his head. He reached up for the fabric at her hips but she smacked his hand away. He'd given up the right to touch her.

She undressed herself and yanked the buckle of his pants, happy at the sound of ripping threads, and at the slight pain on his face when she forcefully pulled out his erection. She didn't care if it'd hurt him. She hoped it had. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back to the floor with her foot.

"Stay down," Astrid seethed. She crashed onto him and gasped as she sank down.

She held him down and dug her nails into his chest hard enough to leave bloody trails behind. Eret was smirking up at her and she pressed her nails to leave ugly bruises behind. It would only be a short distance to his neck. She could squeeze that smirk right off his face. She was losing her breath while he was laying there, smugly, as if _this_ had been what he'd wanted. Damn him!

She was getting closer and he tried to take over. He adjusted his legs and lifted his shoulders as if to flip her onto her back. She balled a fist and sent it hard into his jaw.

"Stay down," she hissed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Eret raised a hand to his jaw.

She finished, and Eret did shortly after, and she removed herself from him before his seed could get anywhere near her. She went back to the kettle and refilled her mug. Holding her nose, she downed the cooled tea in three gulps.

"Gods," Eret gasped as he stood up. "I think I like it better when you're rough. I bet Hiccup looks like a scratching post."

"Shut up!" Astrid threw the mug at him. In her rage she missed and the mug shattered against the wall.

"Oh, sweets, come on now," Eret said with open arms. He leaned in to kiss her but she ducked out of the way.

She drove a fury fueled right hook straight into his cheekbone. "Get out."

"What is with you and the violence today?" Eret said, almost a laugh, but not quite.

"Leave, Eret." Astrid balled her fists.

"Okay, okay," Eret backed up, hands in the air, "Fine, I'll give you some time. What are you doing tomorrow? Say around lunch?"

"Get the fuck out!"

Eret backed up to the door and opened it without breaking eye contact with her. Once it was opened, he was gone.

"Damn it!" Astrid gripped fists in her hair. She paced, quickly picking up her clothes for the second time that morning, and shouted as she punched a support beam. It didn't budge but left a stinging in her knuckles.

X

There was something about a bright and early morning on Berk that made him feel more awake than anything. Gobber made sure his external instruments were firmly attached and limped outside to greet the clear sky. Grump snoozed and snored as he walked passed.

"Ah, lazy beast," Gobber mumbled as he left the sleeping dragon lie.

The air was clear and the sky was nearly completely void of clouds. Too bad Hiccup wasn't home. He would have been up at dawn on days like this.

Gobber made his way to the blacksmith stalls. There were no immediate saddles to finish or dragons waiting on dentistry. There were swords to sharpen, as always, thought not as many as in the past, and the lack of work made Gobber feel a bit worried. He'd never not had anything to do before. There was always something that needed fixing. Of course, most of the island was still sleeping. Including dragons.

Dragons. He could go to the stables early while the dragons were lazing and their riders were still sleeping. It was practically prime tooth time. Why didn't he think of it sooner? An at-stable tooth doctor! It was genius. He gathered his equipment and made for the stables.

Tools in hand, he mentally went over dragons and their teeth. Different species required different tactics. He briefly glimpsed yellow hair but the image didn't register before something ran into him, gasped on impact, and fell to the ground along with most of his tools. He looked down in confusion to see Astrid sitting up.

"Whoa there, lass. Where're you off to so early?" Gobber asked, reaching down toward her with his good hand. She was a mess. Her clothes were disheveled and her face was in a panic. Her hand was clammy as she took his. "Or…where have you _been_ so early?"

Astrid blinked at him, "Oh…you know, just…taking a stroll through the stables. Checking on the dragons. You know…making sure everything…is working, smoothly, just like Hiccup would have done."

"Uh-huh," Gobber eyed her messy hair. There was hay sticking out. He pulled it from her hair and saw the panic with which Astrid looked at it.

"Yes," Astrid nodded. She was breathing quick and couldn't stand still. "And…I'm sure there is something else that needs to be done…elsewhere. So, I'll see you, Gobber."

"Right," Gobber nodded and stepped to the side.

"Sorry about the tools," Astrid said as she stepped over them.

Gobber watched her walk back into the village. What was that? He'd never seen Astrid look so entirely flustered. Something strange was going on. Astrid was a hard one to sneak up on and she was rarely surprised. It was more than suspicious. And she was a terrible liar on the spot.

Curious, he left his pile of tools in their haphazard location. He walked into the doorway that Astrid had fled from just in time to see Eret and the twins exit the other. Eret had an arm around each one, as if escorting them, looking between them as he spoke. Gobber squinted but it was too far away to tell for sure, but he thought he saw bits of gold sticking out from Eret's clothes and hair.

Hmm.

Gobber went back outside and gathered his tools. He brought them inside and set them down, preparing to check teeth of the stirring dragons on the first tier, but he couldn't stop thinking about Astrid's behavior. Had something happened? Was she alright? What did Eret have to do with it? Was he bothering her?

As the Chief's advisor and counselor it was his obligation to make sure his family was doing alright in his absence. He would have done it for Stoick. He would do it for Hiccup. He left his tools where they were. He'd come back and work on teeth after he dealt with the problem at hand. It could be nothing, but just in case it was something, he began his trek to the Chief's house.

The village was stirring as he arrived at the door but as he raised his fist to knock he was frozen by the sounds. There was a heavy thud accompanied by a human groan, the swish of wool, a feminine yelp, a softer thud, swishing, and a smack. He could heard the verbal exclamations of two people, one he recognized as Astrid, the other, however, didn't draw a familiar face.

"Stay down," Astrid's voice was low.

Gobber felt his stomach drop to his feet. No, he had to be wrong. He shook his head as he gently pushed against the front door. He was prepared to see a fight's aftermath, not…_that_. Astrid, naked, was seated on Eret's exposed groin, and with her repetitive motions there were few things that she could be doing. Eret's bare chest was streaked with thin red lines. Eret tried to get up but Astrid hit him.

"Stay down,"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

Oh, Gods. Gobber withdrew his eyes and gently brought the door back into its frame. Stunned, he shook his head to recompose himself. He took one step away from the house and then another. In his daze he returned to the stables where the dragons were beginning to wake up. He sat beside the tools, laid out exactly as they'd been, and let it sink in.

Surely there is another, more plausible, more honorable, less damning explanation. Maybe it had all been a dream, yes, he was still lying bed and this entire morning had been spun in his sleep. He should have known the day too good to be real. He reached over with his good hand and pinched, the pain was instant. Oh, gods…

But he still couldn't believe it. Astrid wasn't the type. Eret, however, had always been the type. He'd heard him brag about wooing girls in seaports and towns. Still, he didn't think it possible for Astrid to be the type to be wooed by a womanizer like Eret. Gobber had seen Astrid and Hiccup, they were in love, anyone within an island's view of them could see that. Maybe all of Eret's bragging of his sexual conquests had an air of truth. He'd have to be _damn_ good to persuade Astrid.

Gobber sighed. What should he do? Tell Hiccup when he comes home? Ruin a marriage? Make it worse? No, he shouldn't interfere. This mess was Astrid's to string about. Truthfully, Hiccup should know. But, as his experience would argue, if a woman sees another man besides her husband for a prolonged period of time, her husband already knows.

Gobber stood up and reached for the first tool. Of course, he could understand Astrid's temptation. If he had been her, he would have fallen for it as well.

X


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter is late, I've been working on finding an agent and my other writings. I spent the majority of yesterday on my query letter and I had no idea HOW STRESSFUL it would be. By the time I was finished I was absolutely frazzled and incapable of making words.

X

Chapter 6

Their week long stay with the Branded Brutes was coming to a close. Hiccup had been up at dawn every day and didn't return to bed until well after sundown. It left him utterly exhausted but it was well worth it. Teaching others about dragons and watching them learn to fly brought back warm memories of Berk's academy.

Ata was drinking in as much dragon knowledge as she could. Although the week had only given her a minimal amount of experience, she was doing considerably well. Unlike most Vikings, her mind was open, and her example was invaluable to teaching the others. She was the first to climb on the back of a dragon. She had been apprehensive and Hiccup had offered her a ride on Toothless. She cautiously accepted and after a lap around the village she was eager to ride a dragon on her own.

She hand taken a liking to a blue-toned Monstrous Nightmare who returned her affection. Seeing her and the nightmare in the air gave the rest of them the boost of confidence that they needed. Hiccup and Toothless had flown alongside, for her and the dragon, and they were both glad when nothing went wrong.

"See? You're a natural." Hiccup had said.

"You think so?" Ata smiled. The wind rustled her brown hair and it flattered her face.

Ata was bright and receptive and her personality was a pleasant shift. It wasn't that Hiccup disliked the stubborn Viking demeanor but it was nice to have someone to talk to, that was as into dragons as much as he was, that wasn't his mother or Fishlegs. She was the ideal student. Her eyes saw everything that he did and her ears remembered everything he said.

Throughout the week she had been perceptive and quick to learn. She and her Monstrous Nightmare had gotten closer and Hiccup felt comfortable about leaving her in charge of helping the others reach her level.

On their last evening in the village the chief threw a grand feast in their honor. The entire village had joined the celebration. There was more than enough food and mead for two feasts. Singing, dancing, and laughter filled the hall. Merriment pushed out the cold and stories were passed around.

The noise of the hall had been too much at first but with each mug it slowly subsided into a pleasant buzz. Hiccup had lost count of the mugs that he'd had but the fuzziness was encroaching on his vision and his limbs were weightless. What was keeping him in his seat? Why wasn't he floating away? It was like he was flying. It was the same euphoric sensation as when he was diving through the sky with Toothless.

"Try the buns," Ata was saying. She was sitting beside him and holding a basket of herb-sprinkled rolls in her hands. "Brenna makes the best bread."

"Thank you," Hiccup said as he took one. He bit into it's delicate flesh and a warm flavor spread over his tongue. "This is delicious!"

Ata smiled, "I told you. I try to bake as good as her but I never quite get it right. Although, I will brag about my mutton."

"I agree, it was good." Hiccup nodded. His words were flowing so easy, like warm yak button on a fresh roll. Expect for these rolls. They didn't need yak butter.

"I suppose I'm just better with meat than bread." Ata shrugged with a smile as she took a roll from the basket and passed it on down the table.

"Well, we all have our talents." Hiccup said.

"I guess," Ata sighed, her smile relaxed and her shoulders eased. "Hiccup, are you tired?"

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded. He wasn't sure of the time or how long he'd been sitting there. When he thought about it he was sure that he could lie down on the table and sleep, despite the noise.

"Well, the feasts had fallen into the drunken dancing," Ata said, motioned toward the swinging couples, around and around they went, laughing and singing. "So I doubt anyone would be upset if you left. You've been working hard, you deserve a good night's rest."

"You're right," Hiccup nodded. It was sound logic to him.

"Alright then, come on, I'll walk you back."

"Hm? I can go alone if you want to stay. No need to stop your fun because of me." Hiccup said as she stood. His legs wobbled and his balance was completely gone. If it hadn't been for Ata's quicker arms, he would have made good friends with the floor.

Ata laughed, "I'll walk you back."

"Thank you," Hiccup nodded.

Ata took the place of his absent balance and together they walked out of the hall and into the cool night outside. His legs were begin stubborn and didn't want to listen to his instructions. He wobbled this way and that but Ata kept him standing and moving in the right direction. He wasn't sure why but he kept talking, his words like warm honey, dripping down and chin and into the air. He told her about dragons, his adventures with them, his friends, and all the nonsense the twins caused.

She listened, supporting hand on his chest, and hummed soft laughter. She led him through the village that he'd forgotten about to maneuver through. He was sure her house had moved since that morning. He didn't remember it being where it was now.

"Are you sure this is it?" Hiccup asked. He pointed at the row of homes behind them. "I distinctly remember your house being over there."

Ata laughed, "I'm sure. I think I'd know where my own house was."

They stumbled through the front door and she let him walk on his own. How he didn't fall flat, he wasn't sure, but somehow he made it to the table beside the hearth where he sat. The house was swaying to the rhythm of his chest and it was oddly pleasant but a bit nauseating. Ata walked in and was laughing.

"It's been a while since I've been this drunk," Hiccup yawned and lowered his head onto the table.

"You're the chief! You're allowed to drink your troubles away." Ata smiled.

"I suppose." Hiccup rubbed his face. His skin was so loose he thought he might be able to rearrange his features. He heard a clank and looked through his fingers to see a cup in front of him.

"Tea," Ata smiled. She sat down beside him. "You'll sleep better."

Hiccup picked it up and sipped it. It had a strange sweetness but it was good. He licked his lips and sipped it again.

"It's really nice to be able to sit here like this and talk," Ata sighed. "Thank you for that. I'm glad I met you."

"Your welcome,"

"I haven't met anyone like you, ever."

"Thank you? I'm not sure if that's good or not." Hiccup laughed. He sipped the warm tea. It grew on him. It wasn't like the tea that Astrid or his mother made. Maybe he could get the recipe from Ata before he left.

Ata smiled, "It's good. It's just…oh, you don't want to hear about my problems."

"Try me, I'm also a good listener."

"It just…gets lonely with no one to come home to." Ata shrugged. She looked down at her hands. "Every night, I see men and women coming home to their families. They don't have to sleep alone or listen to the sounds of the empty house creaking. It's been … nice … having you and your mother here. There's something about having someone to make breakfast for, to clean up after, to look out for."

"I'm glad I could help," Hiccup said.

"I am, too." Ata smiled. "I've felt better this past week than I have in months, really. I haven't felt…alive since my husband passed."

"Couldn't you remarry?" Hiccup asked.

"I could, if there were men. There are more women than men these days and available men are in high demand. And no man wants to marry a women that's already been had."

"Don't think about it like that, Ata." Hiccup said.

A timid smile came over her lips. "Hiccup, would it be alright if I wrote to you?"

"Of course," Hiccup nodded, and the world nodded with him. He was drunk and sleepy and the tea wasn't helping. He looked at Ata. She looked so sad. He would be, too, if he had to sleep alone night after night, knowing that the house would forever be as quiet as it was then.

Ata reached forward and gently touched his arm. "Your wife is a lucky woman."

Hiccup felt a lump in his throat that prevented him from swallowing the gulp of tea in his mouth. It warmed between his teeth as the lump eased. He forced down the tea. "

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I haven't seen her that much lately." Hiccup sighed. "I'm always busy and she's busy. We eat together, sometimes, but not every day. I know that being chief is taxing. I knew that. But…I don't know."

He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Astrid. True, they didn't see each other as often as he'd like, but he would miss her terribly.

Ata scooted closer and placed a warm hand on his arm, "You're a good man, Hiccup, one of the few. You deserve a woman waiting at home for you, to come to your every need, to take care of you."

She leaned closer, fingers tilting his chin, and kissed him. She traced his jaw and pressed her palm to his cheekbone. Her lips lingered against his and her breath was hot on his. She leaned away just to look at him. In his stupor his body gave no rejection when she pulled him to his unstable feet. She ushered him toward her bedroom door.

Hiccup had no premonitions or inhibitions of coming consequences. In his drunken state no mistakes were foreseen nor did he mind inebriated choices were often bad ones. The world seemed unreal as Ata pulled him through the doorway and closed the door. She fastened her lips to his as they collapsed onto the bed.

His drunken fingers stumbled in her hair as she nimbly unbuckled his leather armor and loosed his shirt. Her quick hands worked much faster than his and soon her palms were smooth against the skin of his chest. Her bare arms slid underneath his hands. Her tongue slipped passed his lips with little difficulty. Her skin was against his, pinning him to the bed, and her hand wrapped around his growing arousal. She ran her thumb along the tip but he wouldn't remember moaning to her touch in the morning.

She straddled his hips with her own and eased down onto him. Her rhythm was pleasant and he tried to mimic it, however, his body failed to listen. The edges of his vision were blurry and the darkness was creeping in as his weightless limbs accepted the rising ecstasy.

X

The evening had started out too fast. Valka had never enjoyed drinking until she couldn't see straight. It had just been another un-Viking like trait. She liked the quiet and all those years spent with the dragons had made it difficult to fold back into the ruckus of humans. The noise had been almost unbearable and she found herself drinking just enough to ease her anxiety.

She did enjoy dancing. She danced with the chief and even though he was clumsy with his feet it reminded her of dancing with Stoick. When they had been younger they could dance until they were breathless. She remembered those nights as a young married couple, before Hiccup was born, when Stoick had his father to help shoulder the responsibilities. There had been many late nights and lazy morning when they would be tangled in each other's arms.

But she wasn't a young woman anymore and couldn't dance the night away. With her stomach full and her feet tried, she bid goodnight to the chief and his friends, and retired for the evening. She greeted the quiet outdoors with much gratitude. If they were going to fly straight home in the morning then she needed her rest, Hiccup did too.

He and Ata had already departed. The dears must have been exhausted. Neither of them had slept much all week. She partly envious their young energy. She assumed they were already asleep when she crept through the front door to Ata's home. She carefully closed it behind her to avoid the creaking of the wood. She made a few steps toward the simmering hearth when she heard sighing through Ata's closed bedroom door.

At first, she didn't believe it. But it was undeniably the combined moans of a happy couple. Ata was a grown woman and could make her own decisions. But Hiccup wouldn't do such a thing. Would he? Valka stumbled a moment, admitting that she might now know her son as well as she'd like. Is he that kind of man? He had been drinking, quite a lot, and mead never lead Vikings into good deeds.

Valka regained her posture. It was not her place to judge her son on his actions. But, Thor strike her if she wouldn't scold him for it. Valka spied a cup on the table of a dark liquid. She lifted it and the pungent fumes stung her nose. Wine. She quietly set the cup back on the table and retreated to the bedroom that she had shared with her son. She went to the basin to wash and nestled in the cot's covers.

Oh, Son, what a mess.

If it _was_ Hiccup in there…he's slept with another woman. It was a horrible act for any married man to commit, but Valka didn't feel as much remorse as she knew she should. She already suspected Astrid of cuckolding him, and with that pirate no less. As a woman, she was angry at Hiccup. As a mother, she was angry at Astrid. What a horrible web they've woven. It can only explode when the threads come together.

X

Hiccup stirred. He wanted to roll over and return to the warm sleep but there was a terrible bubbling in his stomach that he couldn't ignore. He sighed and rolled onto his back. Astrid curled in to his side. Her skin was warm on his and her hair tickled his cheek. He folded his arm around her and she hummed sleepily into his chest.

No, his heart hammered, it wasn't Astrid. That wasn't her voice. It wasn't her scent that met his nose. His head was pulsing as he tried to move. He belched and a nasty taste filled his mouth.

What the hell?

The party. The food. The mead. Ata. Oh, shit.

Hiccup pulled his hand from the blankets and tried to rub out the pain that ripped through his skull. How much had he drank? He barely remembered the events that followed the feast. Memories came in a fuzzy haze of reality, more like dreams, with blackened edges and numbed feelings. For a moment he hoped that it had been a dream, but he knew it hadn't.

He'd slept with Ata. Shit. He'd done it. He'd cheated on Astrid. He'd cheated on his wife. He'd been unfaithful. He hadn't seen his wife in days and when they met neither of them had the time or energy for intimacy. How does he handle it? With betrayal. What a terrible husband.

Hiccup slowly worked his way out from underneath Ata's sleeping limbs. He stumbled though the darkness to find his clothes and he hastily put them back on. He didn't even remember taking them off. Once decent, he tiptoed from the room as fast as he dared without making a sound.

He slumped beside the hearth and took a moment to catch his breath. What had he done? What if she tells people? He could deny it but the seeds would be sown. Oh, man, he's in so much trouble.

It was still dark and from the window he couldn't see a glint of daylight. Sighing, he retreated into the room that he should have slept in that night. His mother was still sleeping, where she should be, and he quietly walked to his cot and sat on the edge. He buried his face in his hands.

"Son,"

Hiccup held his breath. Maybe he'd misheard a sleep-sigh as a word. He watched his mother's supposedly sleeping figure and sighed as she sat up. Her low hushed voice followed.

"Hiccup,"

"I know." Hiccup sighed. "I really hoped you'd be asleep."

"I wish I had been," Valka whispered.

They sat for a moment in an awkward silence. What should he say? His mother, _his mother_, had not only caught him having sex, but having sex with a woman that wasn't his wife.

"Son," Valka said, in a tone that mimicked his father's disappointment.

"I know," He looked down to the floor, determined not meet her gaze, feeling her glare upon him. "I messed up, but…Mom, what can I do?"

She sighed, "Well, being a man, and a chief, sleeping with a strange woman won't bring you serious trouble. If you're lucky, you can keep this a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yes, Son," Valka's tone was serious. "You mustn't tell anyone about this. Neither will I. Tomorrow you must speak with Ata and tell her the same. These people respect you, as does Berk, but if they should hear of something like this, even just rumors, that respect will dwindle."

"What about Astrid?" Hiccup mumbled. Speaking her name felt like a sin. She would be so angry.

"She can't know." Valka said.

"But,"

"Hiccup, she may love you a great deal," Valka inhaled and paused, "But if you tell her of this she'll never look at you the same. Every time you leave Berk she will think of it. Son, from here on, it is as if it didn't happen."

"Okay," Hiccup nodded. Was he supposed to carry this guilt with him forever? There was a voice telling him that Astrid should know. But there was another that said he should forget it entirely. How could he just forget that it happen? Pretend that he was too drunk to remember? Maybe. However it would be difficult to explain how he got from her bed and into his, dressing along the way, without questioning how he got there.

His mother was right. It was better if no one knew.

X

Morning came in a burst of sunlight. Hiccup rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. He needed more sleep. His head throbbed and his stomach gurgled and clawed. He could hear the mumbling of speech. He peeked from the bed and saw that his mother's cot was empty. The blanket had been neatly folded. Feminine laughter erupted in the other room.

He pushed himself up and felt his stomach give an unhappy plunge. For a briefly moment he thought he might be sick but the feeling subsided from extreme to just very unpleasant. He stood up and meandered his way into the hearth. His mother and Ata were sitting at the table and their discussion ceased upon his entry.

"Good morning," Ata said cheerfully. She stood up and quickly ladled out a bowl of stew and set it on the table. "Here, eat up, you'll need your strength today."

Hiccup mumbled a thank you but it tangled on his tongue. The stew had a good deal of broth in it, which wasn't his favorite, but to his upset stomach it sounded marvelous.

"While you wake up I'm going to make sure the dragons are ready to leave," Valka said as she stood up. "We should leave soon. We don't want to have to stop for the night."

Hiccup mumbled his understanding as she left. The door closed behind her and he was left in the hangover silence with Ata. He wasn't looking at her but he knew she was looking at him. He ate his stew, one spoon at a time, and refused to speak to her while he felt so horrible. But as the stew slowly vanished from the bowl he knew he would have to say something.

"Ata," Hiccup cleared his throat.

"I know, I know, I kind of jumped you. I'm sorry about that." Ata said. Her smile didn't look apologetic to Hiccup. "It's just…I don't know,"

"Ata, this has to be a secret." Hiccup blurted out.

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone that we…that it happened." Hiccup said as sternly as he could.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm married and if my wife hears even the slightest rumor she will kill me." Hiccup said. Before Ata could argue he added, "And I love her. I married her for a reason. This was a fling, nothing more."

Ata was silent for a moment. "I understand."

"Good," Hiccup sighed. "Thank you."

"Can I still write to you?"

"Sure."

X

What could possibly go wrong?


	7. Chapter 7

I know this update is a tad bit later - I'm trying to work to get back on a weekly schedule. But, this week was really busy for me. On the bright side, SPRING! It's so amazing outside right now that I've opened the window. I never realize that I've got the winter blues until it's spring.

Side note, I'd like to remind everyone to please stop telling me how I should/should not be writing this story. Please, don't tell me how I should end it, who should feel what, or whatever. I appreciate your opinion, and your (useful) input. Thank you to those you've been awesome. I know this story touches on "sensitive" issues. And if those issues make you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to read about them. Problem solved.

X

Chapter 7

It was past midnight when Berk finally came into view. At the first sign of home a terrible fist clutched at Hiccup's stomach. They had stopped to eat but he hadn't been hungry. That fist choked the food in this throat and prevented it from going any further.

As the lights of Berk grew closer his hands began to shake on the saddle. He tried to breath, to calm himself, but it wasn't working. At least, in some small mercy, most of the village would be asleep for their late return.

The dragons landed outside of the house and the silence only magnified the pounding in his ears.

"Hiccup," Valka said lowly, a warning.

"I know," he nodded. He didn't know if he could do this. He swallowed with difficulty and pushed the front door to his own house open. The hearth was quiet and dark. Astrid must be sleeping.

Valka put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to feed the dragons before bed. Goodnight, Son."

"Night."

Hiccup stood in the middle of the room, alone, unsure of what to do. Relax, he told himself, pretend nothing is different. How can he do that? Of _course_ it's different. But, that sly voice in the back of his mind said, Astrid didn't know that. She never had to know.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup was yanked out of his worry by the groggy voice from the top of the stairs. Astrid was standing there, hair messed, one hand on the wall and the other at her side, looking down at him, one cheek reddened from where she must have been sleeping on it.

"Hey," Hiccup waved his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I just got home." Hiccup nodded as his eyes drifted from her and to anything else downstairs. "I was just letting it sink in."

"Okay." Astrid yawned. She started down the stairs. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, um, not really. I can wait until tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I can make you something." Astrid said as she reached the last stair. "Where's your mom?"

"She's feeding the dragons. Long flight."

"As you should be, are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Yes, but thank you." Hiccup clutched his fists in front of his stomach. Astrid was standing by the hearth and watching him with tired interest. Something sharp was jabbing into his chest. He closed the gap between them in a few quick steps and wrapped his arms tightly around her. A small unprepared yelp escaped her throat but she didn't resist. She returned his embrace with loose arms.

"Hiccup?"

"I missed you," Hiccup said into the fur of her hood. She must have fallen straight to bed without undressing. Had she been waiting up for him?

"I missed you, too." Astrid said into his hair as her hand brushed through it.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too? Hiccup, what's wrong?" Astrid's voice twisted into concern.

"Nothing," Hiccup sighed as he rested his cheek against her temple. She was so warm. He readjusted his arms around her and slid one underneath her hood. With the gentle jostle he spotted a slight discoloration. He slid his hand out and plucked it from the fur and examined it. It was a small tuff of fur but it was darker than Astrid's hood. Disregarding it, he flicked it to the floor.

"You tired?" Astrid whispered into his ear.

"Kind of,"

"Then come on," Astrid said as she pulled away. Her grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him toward the stairs. "You need your rest."

Hiccup smiled as he let Astrid lead him up the stairs and to their bed. She helped him out of his leather flight suit and he took the weight from her shoulders. Together, they collapsed into the bed.

X

Hiccup woke up to the gloried sound of silence. He kept still, afraid of provoking noise that would alert the village to his presence, and held the blanket to his chest. Beside him, Astrid slept peacefully. She'd rolled onto her stomach during the night and was snuggled into the pillow. Her golden hair had wormed out of the braid and was strung out. He turned his head to watch her sleep, listen to her gentle breaths, and bask in this small moment of serenity.

He didn't know how long had passed until Astrid began to stir. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she greeted his with a groggy smile.

"Morning," she sighed.

"Hey," Hiccup smiled as one of Astrid's hands drifted onto his chest.

"I can't believe you're still here." Astrid smiled.

"I know," Hiccup half-laughed. "They might not know that we're back yet. Which is fine with me. But, they'll figure it out sooner or later. But, before that, do you still want that picnic?"

"Yes?"

"Then let's go. Right now." Hiccup sat up. Time was running out before someone was at their front door.

"Right now?" Astrid asked. She sat up too, her messy hair falling around her shoulders.

"Well, in like ten minutes. Come on, a breakfast picnic." Hiccup said. "If you'll pack the food I'll get the dragons and pack the supplies."

"Okay," Astrid smiled.

Hiccup jumped from the bed with an enthusiasm he hadn't felt in a long time. He took the stairs at a jog and Astrid meandered down after him. He made it to the door and cracked it first, peering out, and after he made sure there were no immediate Vikings, he slipped out.

Since he married, Toothless had been spending about as many nights in the stable outside the house as inside. Cloudjumper, Stormfly, and he occupied a stable right outside so none of them were ever too far away. He had just stepped onto the hay-littered ground when he heard the call from behind him.

"Hiccup?"

_Shit. _His chest tightened and he sighed. Turning around, he saw Eret.

"Oh, hey." Hiccup sighed. "You're up early."

"Not really. I don't sleep much." Eret boasted. "You just getting home?"

"Oh, no, we arrived last night." Hiccup shrugged. "But no one knows I'm home yet and I promised Astrid a picnic when I got back."

"Ah," Eret said. "Leaving again before anyone knows you're here? Clever."

"It is if we can get out without being seen."

"Alright, I'll leave you to that." Eret waved as he left.

Hiccup pretended to be occupied with the saddles. He listened to the retreating footsteps. When they were far enough away he glanced over his shoulder to watch Eret's shrinking form.

_He is spending an awful lot of time with Astrid._ His mother's words resounded. What did that even mean? Why did he hate it so much now? It hadn't bothered him before. He had fallen so easily in to Ata's bed, even though drunken misguided persuasion, who's to say that it wasn't just as easy for someone to fall into Eret's?

No. Astrid wouldn't have done that.

Then again, Hiccup would have said the same thing about himself.

He shook the feeling. He didn't have the right to accuse or speculate. He gathered the saddlebags and attached them to Toothless's saddle.

"Are you ready to go, Bud?"

He warbled warmly in response.

"I promise, this won't be an all day thing. Come on, you too Stormfly." Hiccup said as he patted her horn. She stirred and chirped.

He told them to stay in the stable and out of sight while he jogged back to the house to see if Astrid was ready. He reached for the door but it was opened from the other side. Astrid was standing there, basket in hand.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

She stepped outside and shut the door.

"Chief!"

"Shit," Hiccup mumbled under his breath at the shout.

"Be nice," Astrid reminded him, obviously also irritated.

"Chief!" the voice came closer.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked.

"It's Gren's boys. He died lat night and they're fighting over the land!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be…right down." Hiccup sighed. He groaned as the Viking ran back down the hill with the news that the Chief was on his way to settle things. He turned back to Astrid, still holding the basket in her hands. "Look, Astrid,"

"It's okay." Astrid nodded. "Go. I'll be here."

Hiccup swallowed. "Noon, I'll come home and we'll go. I promise."

Astrid nodded as she shifted the basket to open the door. She walked back inside the house without a word and the door closed behind her. Hiccup sighed as he jogged down toward the village. He could hear the distant commotion as the square came into view. A fight, it seemed, and broken out of Gren's house and into the street.

X

Why had he done that? It was unnecessary. Eret watched as Astrid retreated back into the house while Hiccup followed the commotion into the village. He felt a little guilty, but his pride was greater. Why was that? What was wrong with him?

He had woken up that morning in no particular mood. But he had felt like sex. Hiccup wasn't home yet, he assumed. However, it was to his surprise when he had gone to see Astrid and there he was. Getting ready to leave with Astrid, nonetheless. Of course, Eret had turned around and left. In the village he had heard the commotion and as the fight spilled out of the house someone cried out for the chief. Eret, being the good sport, told them right where he was.

Why had he done that? He didn't have to. But he had. When he had gone to see her, and heard that she was leaving with him, he'd been angry. There was no denying that. But he couldn't possibly feel…_jealous_. Could he? No. Eret, Son of Eret was not a jealous man. Then why, he asked himself, did the thought of Astrid spending the afternoon with Hiccup bother him so? She was his wife. He was her husband. She loved him, and had told him so, and would choose him over Eret without hesitation.

But he didn't see any other explanation. Groaning, he reconsidered his motives in this game. Truly, he hadn't carried on an affair like this for this long before. Was he falling for her? Had he already? Gods, he hoped not. That would only end in disaster. But, there _was_ something about her that could affect him so. She was fierce, determined, strong, and…amazing.

Gods, he was, wasn't he?

X

She told herself that she wasn't upset. She wouldn't be upset with him. It wasn't his fault. He was the Chief, he was busy, most of the time. She set the basket on the table and lit the hearth. She thought, for a brief moment of stubbornness, that she should just take the picnic and go. She would have a lovely afternoon by herself.

She took the time to better pack the basket. She'd rushed that morning and the meal had been sparse. She made sure their was plenty of bread, yak butter, mead, dried meats, and even the remains of a cake that Mrs. Ingerman had dropped by. When it was packed again, she slumped down in the kitchen chair.

She could prepare the saddle bags and so when noon rolled around she could kidnap Hiccup from whatever he was doing. Then the village could be mad at her instead of thinking their Chief was skipping his duties. She _could_ do that. Filled with a resurgence of determination she marched to the stables where Stormfly was still snoozing. At the sound of footsteps she perked up and chirped at the sight of Astrid.

"Hey, girl," Astrid cooed.

Stormfly nuzzled her side.

"I know, we haven't been flying in a while. But I'm free today," Astrid said, trying not to sound bitter about it. "What do you say? Hm? Ready to go?"

Stormfly readily squawked and shook her wings. Astrid laughed as the Deadly Nadder jogged out of the stable and pranced. She secured the saddle and was in the air, feeling the refreshing cool wind whip chills into her skin.

She understood why Hiccup wore the flight suit but she'd turn down his suggestion that he make her one. She'd never be caught in one of those, she'd told him. She'd laughed, jokingly, but he'd looked a but downtrodden.

Astrid laughed at the memory. That had been...several years ago now. Three? Four? She wasn't sure. They used to have the entire day to themselves. Stormfly rushed through a cloud as Astrid remembered that day they'd spent flying, finding new lands, adding to Hiccup's precious map. They'd picnicked and laughed and talked to each other. That day…that had been their first. Everything had just felt right.

She sighed into the cold air. Berk looked so tiny from up here.

Where had those times gone? Would it always be like this? This never seeing each other and constantly being apart? It was tiring.

They flew, through the clouds, around the mountains of Berk, but as the sun drifted closer to the highest point of the sky Astrid steered back toward the ground. As the house came into view Astrid could see a tiny spec standing beside the house. Her first hope surged that it might be Hiccup, home early, but as she came closer the spec turned into his mother.

Astrid sighed. Valka hadn't been openly distrustful but she had been distant. Astrid feared that she knew, or suspected. She, like her son, was oddly perspective.

"Dear," Valka called as Stormfly touched down. "Come talk to me,"

Astrid felt a burning balloon suddenly inflate inside of her chest. She nodded, feigned a smile, and slid from the saddle. She could run, right now, and hide somewhere in the clouds. No, that was a ridiculous idea. Valka would find them sooner than Hiccup could.

Taking a deep breath, she followed her mother-in-law's steps into the house. Valka was stirring the hearth fire. Astrid shut the door behind her. The silence was overwhelming.

"Yes?" Astrid swallowed.

"Come, sit," Valka said, without any identifiable emotion.

Astrid meandered to the table and sat down. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," Valka nodded with a slight smile.

Astrid twisted her hands under the table. Honestly, she was afraid of what was about to come next. Curses? Damnation? Disowning? A rightfully deserved slap to the face?

"Dear," Valka said as she sat down across from her. "Where do you and Hiccup stand on children?"

"Huh?"

"Children, an heir,"

"Oh…uh…well, we haven't really talked about it." Astrid shrugged. "But, it's not like we're actively trying either way."

Valka hummed a response as she nodded.

"Why?"

"I was younger than you by the time I had Hiccup." Valka said. "I don't mean to call you old, but you're not getting younger, Astrid. And the younger you are the easier it is it."

"Right," Astrid nodded. This is what she wanted to talk about? Grandchildren? The balloon deflated a little but she was no less nervous.

"And I would be lying if I said that I wasn't looking forward to a grandchild." Valka smiled. The small wrinkles beside her eyes were smiling, too.

"A baby?" Astrid sighed. She put on hand on her stomach. She'd thought about children, but they were nothing more than passing daydream thoughts.

"And, truthfully," Valka said cautiously, "I know you've been lonely, dear, and a baby would keep you company. I know when Stoick was gone most of the day, having Hiccup there with me was a joy."

Valka reached out across the table and held her hand open. Astrid withdrew one of her from under the table and placed it in hers. She was about to say something when a rapid knock on the door interrupted. Before either could react it was swung open.

"Hello," Eret meandered in, but upon seeing both Astrid and Valka inside his carefree smile deteriorated. He quickly regained his charm, "Oh, good afternoon,"

"Afternoon," Valka said.

Was Astrid wrong if she detected bitterness? She glanced at her mother-in-law as she stood up. Her face was twisted in an obvious dislike of their visitor. That balloon quickly inflated, cramming into her throat, and choked out the words she'd meant to say.

"How are you fine ladies?" Eret smiled as he leaned against the doorway. "I hear that your visit was most hospitable."

"Yes." Valka said shortly.

Astrid tried to swallow. Valka turned to the hearth and she caught Eret's eye. He wiggled his brow and she glared at him.

"Astrid, are you busy?" Eret asked.

"Yes," Astrid nodded. Could he be any more blunt and obvious?

"Really? Because I could use some help with Skullcrusher." Eret pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at nothing.

"Really?" Astrid mocked him. "I'm sure Skullcrusher is fine. It's your that's the problem."

He raised his brow at her tone, but he was undeterred. Astrid sighed. Valka was fiddling with the fire much in the same was that Hiccup fiddles with the saddles.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a look?"

"Yes, I'm busy. I'm waiting on Hiccup." Astrid said bluntly. She wished he'd just leave. She motioned to the basket on the table and adjusted its position.

"Oh, right, I did hear him mention something about that. Noon, wasn't that his deadline?" Eret said, that smock grin spreading across his face as he looked up at the sky.

"Yes, but you know that he's busy." Astrid sighed.

"Yes, yes, of course, but," Eret was cut off by the sound of running footsteps.

Eret glanced over his shoulder just as Hiccup appeared beside him in the doorway. He was out of breath and his words were coming in unintelligible gasps. His hair was messed and there was what looked like charcoal smeared on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked, a glad smile spreading. She didn't miss the disappointment that drifted over Eret.

"Yeah," Hiccup breathed. "Ready?"

"Yes." Astrid nodded. She reached for the basket on the table.

"Let's go," Hiccup motioned.

Eret moved out of the doorway as Hiccup and Astrid passed him. She shot him a glare on her departure. She took pride in his bitter expression, his soured frown, and his knitted brow. Was he upset that she had chosen Hiccup over him? A warmth filled her chest as they fly away from Berk and left him standing on their doorstep. Astrid laughed as she watched the door close, leaving Eret outside.

X

Valka sighed into the hearth as Hiccup rushed into the house. Eret watched him with such bitterness that it wasn't hard to see the jealousy that loomed on his face. Had he honestly fallen for the Chief's wife? Of course, it was easy to see how. Astrid was everything that a wife should be, everything a woman should be, most men would be killing each other over a chance to be with her.

She would like to think that if Hiccup had been around more then Astrid would not have given into temptation. Of course, she only had speculations and suspicion. Eret's impromptu appearance on their doorstep only strengthened them. She had seen him and Skullcursher. Their bond was fine.

"So…" Eret had said when Toothless and Stormfly were shrinking into the air.

"So, I have dragons to tend to." Valka said as she closed the front door, leaving Eret outside. Whether he was still standing out there when she sat at the table or not, she didn't care.

X

Hiccup finally was able to catch his breath when he climbed onto the saddle. He'd run as fast as he could back to the house, avoiding anyone he had to, in order to keep that promise to Astrid. He'd already asked for an extension once that day and didn't want to ask again. When Berk was a spec behind them he spoke up, asking her where she wanted to go.

"Oh, it doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked, glancing back at her. "I promised you, anywhere you want."

"I know, but it's not the where that matters. It's you."

Hiccup felt his chest swell with those words. "Okay, but you pick. Your choice."

"Which is closest?"

"Uh…Dragon Island, but, Loki's Jest is just another hop further."

"Let's go there. Loki's Jest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Astrid nodded.

"Okay," Hiccup steered Toothless slightly to the left. Loki's Jest was a small but quaint groupings of islands no bitter than the village of Berk. A herd of Terrible Terrors were its only inhabitations.

They landed and found a pleasant spot near the beach. The dragons played while the picnic was set out.

"This looks great, Astrid." Hiccup said at the food. Of course, he was starving. He'd declined lunch from several Vikings. He spread yak butter on a piece of bread and gratefully took a bite.

"Hiccup," Astrid said as she poured the mead into two mugs. "Your mother and I had a talk."

"Hm?" Hiccup said with a full mouth. He swallowed and took another bite.

"She encouraged me…or us, to have children."

He nearly choked. He coughed, "What?"

Astrid was looking down at a piece of dried meat in her hands. "She thinks that it'll be good for me. She said that I'm not getting younger and it's easier the younger you are, and,"

"Children?" Hiccup interrupted, "I mean…I don't know. It's just…I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad."

"I'm not either, but…who is?" Astrid shrugged. She was still looking down at the meat.

Hiccup scooted closer. He reached for the dried meat and pulled it from her loose grasp. He took her hand and pulled her attention to him. "Astrid, is this something that you want? Or is it something my mother wants?"

Astrid opened her mouth but closed it. She shook her head, "I don't know."

"Do _you_ want a baby?" Hiccup asked. He tucked one arm around her waist. They'd never really _talked _about having children before. They'd never had the time. Sooner or later they'd need to tackle the subject.

She looked at him, eyes uncertain, and squeezed his hand. She leaned into him and nuzzled her temple against his cheek, "Yes."

"Are you busy right now?" Hiccup whispered into her hair.

Astrid half-laughed into his neck. "I supposed not,"

He pushed her chin up with his finger and kissed her, snaking his arm up her back and pulling her closer, unlatching the fur and metal from her shoulders. Her fingers fumbled with the buckles on his armor. She pushed the leather from his chest and he helped her pushed it down his legs. He always felt lighter without it, but right now it didn't matter. He stood and pulled her to her feet. He reached for the skirt and with nimble fingers he freed her of it.

He pulled her into the shade of the island's trees. Intertwined, they collapsed onto the grassy ground. One item at a time, skin soon brushed against skin, elation was prodded and provoked until they were gasping in each other's arms. She was moaning into his ear, a hand tangled in his hair, adding her own motion to each thrust. He had felt it coming and with his last moan, Astrid wrapped her legs around his waist and held him while he spilled.

Finished, he collapsed on the ground beside her. She rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow and traced a hand along his collarbone.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Hiccup, breathless, smiled up at her.

X


End file.
